Okaasan, Who is Ootori Kyouya?
by Athenian Grace
Summary: Kyouya thought that leaving her was for the best. Kyouya thought that when she came back, she had moved on. Kyouya thought wrong. [KyouyaHaruhi]
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Thanks. (Please be gentle. Review and give me some advice if you'd like) **

**Summary: Kyouya thought leaving her was for the best. Kyouya thought that when she came back, she had moved on, fianlly happy. Kyouya thought wrong. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Haruhi smiled as Kyouya pulled her closer to him. She was beaming at how he stayed in her small apartment. It was nice to know that he would do such a thing for her, especially when he was comfortable in larger places. "Kyouya?" she whispered. "Are you still asleep?" He hummed and hid his face in the crook of her neck. His arms tightened around her and his naked chest pressed against her even more. "Kyouya-kun" She sighed. He pulled back and gave her a smile, his eyes still closed.

"_You know, Haruhi," Tamaki said softly. _

_She looked towards him. "Hai?" _

"_You're the first girl to ever make Kyouya show his emotions like he does now" _

"_Am I, senpai?" she asked. He nodded. _

"_It's nice…But why didn't you tell daddy that you and mommy were getting together?!" he whined. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Just when she thought they were having a touching moment… "You're supposed to tell father everything!" _

"_You're not my father, Tamaki-kun!" _

She grinned at the memory before leaning down and kissing Kyouya softly. "You have to get up. You're meeting your father soon" He nodded and sat up, hesitant to leave her side. She hugged his middle. "I'm sorry to wake you, Mr. Ootori, but you really must go."

"Fine, Miss Fujioka" He sighed. "But you will face serious punishment for waking me before the alarm clock did"

"Is that so?" she laughed. He nodded with a smirk on his face and a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Serious, serious punishments" He promised before leaving to get ready.

* * *

Kyouya walked into room and bowed his head before sitting. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Father" He said. "What did you want to see me for?" 

Yoshio looked up and into his son's eyes. "Kyouya..."

-----

Haruhi sighed at her desk. "Kyouya," she whispered softly before looking through her paper work.

"What's wrong, Haruhi-chan?" She looked up to see her friend peering down at her.

"It's nothing, Nami" She smiled gratefully. Nami and she had met in law school. They stayed with each other through the years since then. Now, at twenty-six, you could call each other best friends.

"Are you sure? Is it about…" Nami paused, looked around and leaned into her. "Kyouya-senpai?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and nodded. "He's meeting his father today. What if he found out? He'll try to separate us, I know it"

"Do you think he really would?" Nami asked with a frown. "You may be a commoner, but you went to a prestigious school because of your grades, continued on to one of the best law schools in all of Japan, and, might I add, you are quite a beauty." Haruhi laughed. Over the years, her boyish features left her. She grew her hair out, letting it reach her shoulder and she developed lovely curves. "What idiot would want to let you go?"

She nodded. "You're right, Nami. I shouldn't be afraid. I mean, how could his father find out in the first place?"

-----

A silence fell upon the office. "How did you find out?" Kyouya's voice was barely above a whisper.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out" Yoshio's voice was cold and demanding. "What were you thinking, Kyouya? Where was your mind when you decided to bind with a- a commoner?"

He looked down. "It was right where it should have been, father. I am happy with Haruhi. I lo-"

"Don't try to sway me with that nonsense. You don't love her. You are merely blinded. Infatuated. This will pass."

"How can you say that?" Kyouya asked in anger.

"You will leave this girl, do you understand?" The older man stood, his hands on the desk. "You know the power I have, son. I can ruin her name for life. She will never work in any law firm again" Kyouya looked down in shock. Would he really do that? Could his father really tear them apart? A knock at a door broke the tense glares between father and son. "Enter" A woman came in. She was tall, slender and beautiful. "Kyouya. This is Taniguchi Sumire. Sumire, my son, Kyouya."

The Shadow King analyzed her discreetly. "Dozo yoroshiku," He said stiffly, clearly showing that he wasn't pleased to meet her at all.

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "Arigato"

"Kyouya," Yoshio said with a smile. "Her parents, your mother and I have come to an agreement. Meet your fiancée"

"Fi…fiancée?" Sumire smirked like a cheshire cat.

"Dozo yoroshiku, Kyouya-kun" she told him in smug victory. "Absolutely pleased to meet you"


	2. So Far Away

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Thanks. The song below was sung by Carole King and belongs to whoever wrote it. **

**AN: okay listen up because I'm only writing this once! That author's note wasn't to speed the process for reviews. All I was doing was asking if anyone liked the story. I'm not expecting everyone to review like crazy on the first day. I'm also not the person who begs for them and demands them. **

**With all of my stories I add that, just to make sure that people like it, not to popularize my story. I even continue it anyway if people don't review until the sixteenth chapter so leave me alone! I'm begging. **

**I am also aware that Kyouya's father wanted him to marry Haruhi, but in this story he doesn't. Hope that's okay. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: So Far Away **

_You're so far away. Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door_

_And it doesn't help to know, that you're so far away…_

Haruhi watched in confusion as Kyouya walked around, emotionless. "Hey, Shadow King," she called. He turned to her with an irritated face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He answered.

"I don't fall for lies, Ootori. You should know that by now." He sighed and sat on the bed. "Kyouya, please"

"Don't force it, Haruhi. I don't wish to speak of it" He demanded before lying down and turning away from her. She glared at his back.

"Ootori Kyouya!" He didn't stir. "Fine." She growled before pulling his pillow from under his head. She grabbed the sheet and threw them out the door.

"Haru-chan!" he shouted. He walked towards the door to retrieve the discarded items. "What are you-"

"Sleep wherever you want right now!" She told him. "But you aren't allowed in here!" Before he could get another word in, she pushed him out and locked the door. "Goodnight!" She screamed.

"Haruhi! Let me in!" After a few more minutes, Kyouya gave up. He looked around, not knowing what to do. With an exasperated sigh, he laid sheet on the floor, threw the pillow on it roughly and tried to sleep.

It was a shock to both of them, really. They never fought, only had minor disagreements which were quickly settled. She'd never kicked him out of the room either. A smirk fell on his face as he heard rain fall and hit the windows. He turned on his side and waited for the door to open. Thunder roared and lighting lit up the night sky. He threw his hand up before his face and ticked the fingers off as he counted. "Five, four, three, two…"

But the door never opened.

-----

The morning came and a groan sounded in the room. Haruhi grunted underneath the bed. _'He didn't even try knocking on the door, that bastard' _she thought. "What is the matter with him? Why is he so distant lately?" She asked herself. "He wasn't acting like this before…before…" Realization slowly hit her. A few days ago he had met his father. After that, he had reverted into his icy self once more. She crawled out and unlocked the door quickly. "Kyo- AH!"

"Watch where you're stepping" Kyouya drawled. She turned her head, her hands holding her up, to look at what she tripped over.

"Kyouya? Why are you sleeping there?"

"Well I didn't have a bed to sleep on, did I?" he snapped. Haruhi fumed when he pushed her away and turned again.

"Why have you been acting so cold?! What exactly happened between you and your father that, suddenly, we're having a _real_ fight?!" He didn't answer. "Kyouya-senpai, if you don't answer you might as well get up and leave for the day"

"As you wish"

She stood, stunned, when he got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he walked into the bedroom and dressed. "Ky-Kyouya!" she cried.

"Sayonara, Fujioka" he sneered before leaving.

Haruhi stared at the door in shock. "What is going on?"

* * *

"Haruhi!" A happy voice called. "Haruhi! I know you don't have work today! Let me in!" Tamaki scratched his head before turning the knob. "Unlocked? Haruhi! What are you thinking?! What if someone came in and- uh…Haruhi?" His eyes widened as he saw his 'daughter' sitting on the floor, staring at the wall. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, almost shocked that he was there. Tamaki screamed when she jumped up and started to shake him by his collar. "What's wrong with Kyouya? Do you know? DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Haruhi! What's the matter?!"

She shook her head and sat down again. "What brings you here, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked softly.

He bit his lip hesitantly. If she didn't want to talk about it, then fine. "Hikaru and Kaoru are inviting us to their house. Mori and Hunny are going to be there also. I came to extend the invitation to Kyouya and you"

"Well he's not here right now" She said. "He's working."

Tamaki stared at her. "So…why don't you call him?"

"I don't know. Why don't you?" She glared. "I'm gonna go get ready. The phone is right there" When the bedroom door closed, Tamaki grabbed the phone and dialed the number quickly.

"_Hello" _he heard.

"Kyouya! What did you do to my daughter?" he whispered fervently.

"_Tamaki. What are you doing at our apartment?" _

"I came to pick her up. We're going to the twins' house. Now what did you do to her?"

"_Nothing, Tamaki."_

"I don't believe that"

"_Well you wouldn't"_

"Kyouya!"

"_Tell Haruhi that I'll meet you guys there if I get off early"_

"Kyouya!" He shouted. "Kyouya!"

"Tamaki-kun?" He blanched and turned to Haruhi. She was wearing a simple dress, a bag hanging over her shoulder. "I'm guessing that he didn't answer your question?" He shook his head. Haruhi sighed. "Let's go, Tamaki-senpai. I don't want to worry about Kyouya right now"

-----

"Hunny-senpai. It's been so long since I've seen you. Now you're looking down at me!" Haruhi laughed.

"It's Mitsukuni to you, Haru-chan" He told her as he pulled her into an embrace. "How's Kyouya? Have you two been well?"

She nodded slowly. "We're fine. We had a bit of a quarrel but I'm sure it will be settled soon"

"Like it always has?"

"Ah" a voice said behind them. She turned around with a large smile and hugged Takashi.

"Mori-senpai"

"Takashi"

"Takashi it is, then" He nodded and patted her head. She frowned. "Years and you still pat my head?" He grinned and walked away.

"Haruhi! Look!" She tilted her head in question as Hikaru and Kaoru pointed to the television. "Your lover boy in on the news"

* * *

Kyouya looked around the conference room. His father had decided to make the engagement public. All the reporters looked around, excited, wondering what the special announcement was going to be. "Kyouya-kun" a soft voice said behind him. He turned, completely irritated, and glared at Sumire. "It's time"

He took one last glance around the room. His eyes landed on one reporter, and his heart palpitated. Mirizoga Yuri, number one reporter that Haruhi always watched. Yuri held up the microphone and after taking a breath, he started speaking. "Hello everyone, I am here at the Ootori conference room where the son of Ootori Yoshio, medical tycoon, has a special announcement to make. Here he comes now, Ootori Kyouya."

Kyouya looked down at his sweaty palms before standing before the podium. His cold mask placed on his face, he opened his eyes. _'I'm sorry, my Haruhi' _he thought. "The Taniguchi family has been close friends with my own. As you know, they are a renowned in many medical fields. I am here to announce my engagement to the daughter of Taniguchi Masakazu." Gasps filled the room as cameras flashed and reporters began confirming what he said. "Sumire," he beckoned, holding his hand out. The beautiful woman walked towards him and entwined their fingers.

"Konnichiwa" she said melodically.

Kyouya stared at her, trying to hold back a glare.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were seriously regretting turning the TV on. "Uh…" they started. Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and Takashi were staring at screen.

"Something's wrong" Hunny whispered. Takashi nodded.

"Hai" he agreed.

Tamaki looked at his best friend. The girl sat their, silent, her head bowed down. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs and he flinched when he saw tears come down her cheeks. "Haru-" he started, but she ran out of the house, gasping for air. "Haruhi!" He shouted. "What's happening?" He said in panic.

"Tono, calm down," Hikaru said, using Tamaki's old nickname. "We will figure this out. You know what they say. It can't get any worse than this"

"Actually, it can" Kaoru told them. They turned to him.

"How"

He looked down sadly. "The weather forecast said that there was going to thunder storms for the rest of the week. The sky is dark already" Kaoru was right. The sky was turning gray. "If we know Haruhi, she won't be going home for a while"

"What are we going to do?" Hunny asked.

"Think of a place," Tamaki said. "Any place that she might go to"


	3. Look What You've Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Thanks. The song below is called "Look What You've Done" by Bread (Yes that's a real band. Back in the old days). I don't own it.**

**Chapter 3: Look What You've Done **

_You have taken the heart of me, __and left just a part of me _

_And look, look, look what you've done _

_Well you took all the best of me, so come get the rest of me _

_And look back, finish what you've begun_

Tamaki felt hopeless. He'd been running in the rain for an hour, thunder and lightening pumping his adrenaline. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were pale. _'There has to be someplace. Somewhere. Where could she…" _His eyes widened. "Ouran?" he asked himself. Impossible. The gates were locked. He scratched his head in irritation. "Think, Tamaki, think!"

And suddenly, it hit him like the lightening in the sky. He ran back to his limo as fast as he could and hopped in. "Driver. Go to-"

-----

Haruhi was standing on a stone bridge, looking down at the water.

"_This was where you were able to catch him?" _

"_Yes, senpai"_

"_You know you don't have to call me that. Kyouya would be just fine" _

Tears coursed down her cheeks and fell mingled with the river below. "Kyouya," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"_Haruhi?"_

"_Yes, sen…Kyouya?" _

"_What would you say if I told you that I had feelings for you?" _

"…_I'd tell you that Tamaki would have a tantrum" _

_A chuckle. _

"Why did he leave me?" She asked. Haruhi whipped around when she heard a car coming. She fell to her knees and covered her eyes when the light shone on her. The door opened and a man stood there, staring at her.

"Haruhi?" He called out.

Her head flew up at the familiar voice. "Senpai!"

"Haruhi!" With a cry of anguish, she got up and ran into his arms. "Haruhi! What are you thinking! It's a thunderstorm. You could have been hit by lightening."

"_Haruhi?"_

"_Kyou-umph!" Silence. "Kyouya?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Why…why did you kiss me?" _

"Tamaki-senpai. Tasukete" she shouted, trying to overpower the sound of thunder. "Tasukete, Tamaki! Please!"

"_Because if I didn't do it then, I wouldn't have had the courage to do it later"_

"_Kyo-"_

"_Would you like to accompany me to a restaurant tonight?"_

"I'm here, Haruhi. I'm right here," He told her firmly as he directed her towards the car. His heart clenched when they entered. Her grip tightened on his shirt when he tightened his arms around her. He found it easier to be outside in the rain where he couldn't hear her crying.

* * *

"Where did you find her last night?" Hikaru asked quietly. He took a sip of his tea and waited for Tamaki to answer him. 

"Where Kyouya kissed her for the first time," Was all that he told them. "After that I brought her back here. I'm sorry. I should have brought her to my house."

"Nonsense, Tono." Kaoru said softly. "Mori and Hunny are staying here too. It isn't a big deal" Tamaki smiled in gratitude. "How is she-" The three looked up when they heard a door being opened. Quick as a flash, a figure ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Haruhi!" They had worry written across their face as they got up and walked to the bathroom quickly. "Haruhi? Are you okay?"

A groan sounded from the other side of the door. "I'm fi-" Their eyes widened.

"Haruhi? Are you vomiting?"

"No! I'm-" Another sound of splashes and moans.

"Open the door, Haru-chan" Hunny said from behind them. They glanced at him with agreement. Slowly the door opened and they found her kneeling over the toilet, veins popping around her eyes. "Haru-chan. How long have you known?" Hunny asked softly. She shook her head, opening her mouth so say something, but her eyes widened in horror and she turned to the toilet once more. With a piteous cry, she turned back to them.

"I don't know"

"And you haven't told Kyouya yet?"

She sobbed. "Every time I tried to tell him, he would ignore me."

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. "Are you sick? How could you not tell father?!"

"Stop being so oblivious, Tama-chan" Hunny said with a laugh. "Oh, and it's not 'father'. It's 'grandfather'." The twins nodded, realizing what was wrong before Tamaki.

"Grandfather? What do you mean?"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi shouted in agitation. "I'm one month-" She groaned as she lurched into the toilet once more. "Pregnant," She finished, tears glistening in her eyes.

Tamaki stared at her. Nothing was said for a minute until- "MAH?!" A large thud echoed through the halls.

A stoic figure walked over the blond's body and looked in. "Is that why you've been developing curves?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Takashi!" Haruhi shouted.

"Just asking"

"Baka! Leave me be!" The door slammed shut in front of them and the water started running. Haruhi sat on the ceramic tiles, letting the water beat her body.

-----

Kyouya stared at the apartment from the car window. Very hesitantly, he got out of the car and walked up the stairs. He searched for his key and when he found it, he opened the door. "Hello?" he asked hesitantly. When no one answered, he went in to find his stuff.

His bag was finally filled when he heard the door open again. His pulse quickened as he whipped around quickly. "Ky-Kyouya?" Haruhi's voice shattered his heart. She was utterly broken and he could tell just by the way she looked.

"Excuse me," He told her when he finally found his voice. She didn't move. "Please stand aside, Haru-"

"Why?" She whispered. "Why? Why are you doing this? What did I do?"

That was it for Kyouya. She never begged, not to anyone. What had he done to her? "Please move, Haruhi. Sumire is waiting for me." Why did he say that? Why bring Sumire into this? He didn't need to!

"Bu-but, Kyouya," She said desperately. "Please. Please, just wait! Listen to me! Please! I'm-"

"I don't have time for this, Fujioka" He stomped towards her and pushed her towards the door. Forcing himself not to flinch when she slammed into the door, he walked out, leaving her behind.

"Kyouya! Kyouya, wait! Please! Don't go! Don't leave…" Her voice slowly faded and all he could hear was scattered words.

"Driver, please hurry out of here" He told the man when he got into the car. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the sound of Haruhi's voice.

* * *

Takashi walked up the stairs that led to Haruhi's apartment. He knocked on the door quietly. "Haruhi?" he called. Nothing. He twisted the doorknob and smirked when he found it unlocked. He looked around the apartment, trying to find a sign that Haruhi was there. Finally he found a piece of paper on the bed. He frowned and picked it up. 

His eyes widened when he started to read the letter.

_Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Takashi and Mitsukuni, _

_I'm sorry… _


	4. Baby Mine

**Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own anything. The song belongs to Disney**

**Chapter 4: Baby Mine**

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so special to me_

* * *

"_Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Takashi and Mitsukuni," _Mori started as he reread the letter to his friends. 

"_I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Apparently, Tamaki was right. The passport did come in handy. I'm leaving the country to start anew. Staying in Japan with __**him **__there will be too hard, especially with the baby coming. (Just to let you know, Tamaki, you are going to be the child's godfather). _

"I don't care about being the baby's godfather!" Tamaki interrupted. "I just want Haruhi back…Are you sure that says I'm the godfather?"

"Tama-chan," Hunny reprimanded. "Now is not the time. Continue reading, Takashi"

"Hai" he agreed. _"I'm not going to tell you where I am because I know you'll come looking for me. Please don't. _

_Mitsukuni, try to hold back on the sweets, if only a little. You don't want to get another cavity, do you? Takashi, try opening up a bit, eh? I'm sure Hunny will be happy to see you smiling a lot more than you usually do. _

_Hikaru, Kaoru. Well…stop being a burden to Tono. I know you aren't going to listen to that. At least try. I'm sure I've given him enough stress by running away. Take care of each other like always. It's nice to know that you guys love each other so much. You make the ideal picture of siblings. _

_Tamaki, my best friend. I'm going to miss you most of all. Promise to keep that charming smile on your face, even though I'm gone. You're going to make a woman really happy one day. Thanks for introducing me to all of our wonderful friends."_

"One exception, of course" Hikaru muttered. They shot him a look and he raised his hands in defeat.

"_I'll miss you guys. Take care. I love you all very much. I hope to see you again one day. _

_Haruhi"_

"She's gone," Takashi finished solemnly. They nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked desperately.

Tamaki sighed. "Exactly what she said. If we go after her, it'll only get her mad. We have to leave her alone until she wants to come back to us." He stood and walked out of the room quickly.

"He really isn't going to interfere with this one, is he?"

"No," Hikaru told his twin. "And for once, I think we should agree with him"

* * *

Haruhi's feet touched land. Her breathing calmed and her eyes widened in happiness. "Thank god," She whispered. Someone next to her laughed. 

"First plane ride?" She turned to find an elder woman. She nodded. The woman chuckled once more. "And by yourself? Deary. You must be really brave." Haruhi smiled. "Are you meeting someone? You must be, a beautiful girl like you"

She laughed. "Actually, I am, but just a friend"

"Oh, a boy?"

"A girl. I had to get away from Japan for a while. So I sent a letter to a girl I know here. She completely agreed after hearing my story"

"Oh, dear," The lady said softly. "Was it a heart break?" Haruhi looked down sadly and nodded. "You'll get over that boy. Don't worry."

"Thank you, mam" They walked to baggage claim together. Haruhi took her luggage turned to the woman. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw a flash of light brown hair.

"Haruhi!" She heard.

"Is that you're friend?"

"_Hello?" Haruhi asked when she picked the phone up. _

"_Haruhi-chan? Is that you?" _

"_Oh," Haruhi gasped. "Is that you? You got my letter?" _

"_Yes, Haruhi. I don't know any place here that is for sale…but you could stay with me for a while" _

"_I…I couldn't do that to you-"_

"_Please. It's been years, and I'd like to make everything up to you. We haven't seen each other for so long. It would be nice to get to know you as a friend. I'm sure you'd like one of my maids also. She's quite a wonderful person. Please, Haruhi? I was quite rude to you when I was in Japan." _

_Haruhi hesitated. She tapped her lip in thought before sighing. "Okay. You don't know how much I appreciate this" _

"_Of course, Haruhi!" The happy voice answered back. "I can't wait for you to come. When will you be here?" _

"_My flight is in two nights" _

"_Great, great. I'll pick you up at the airport, okay?" _

"_Thank you so much, Éclair" _

"_It's the least I could do" _

"Éclair," Haruhi smiled.

-----

"So…" Éclair said after Haruhi settled into her room. "You came all the way here to France. I've been talking to Tamaki for a while…he said you were really happy with Kyouya. What happened?"

Haruhi sighed. "I already told you what happened in the letter"

"What? That lame story that Kyouya and you didn't work out? I do not believe that, Haru-chan. What really happened?"

She looked down at her stomach. She laid a hand on it and rubbed it affectionately. "I wonder what I'm going to name my baby…" she whispered.

"H-Haruhi?" Éclair asked in shock.

"I love him," Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I really do. I- I was going to tell him that we were going to have a child, but…but then…"

"He got engaged" She said quietly. Haruhi looked up. "News spreads fast when you're friends with Tamaki. I just wanted to hear your side of it. I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I don't know why Kyouya would do that…mainly because I don't know him much. You'll move on."

"I can't, though," She sighed. "Especially now that I'm pregnant with his baby"

"Well…" Éclair stalled, not knowing what to say. "You'll go back to Japan, he'll see you and the baby, and he'll come crawling back, realizing the mistake he made"

Haruhi laughed and wiped her tears away. "That sounds to clichéd to happen. Thanks for making me laugh." A silence fell upon to two.

"Why did you write that letter to me in the first place, Haruhi?" she asked. "I mean…France? You could have gone anywhere…and after almost breaking the Host Club up…"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess…I didn't know anybody from anywhere else. To tell the truth, no offense, I was edging on desperate. I was hoping that anyone, even you, could help me. I was happy to know that you wanted to be friends"

Éclair smiled. "I'll make a deal with you, Haruhi. You will stay here in my mansion as my guest for as long as you want if you give me a second chance and get to know me for who I truly am"

"Deal" she replied enthusiastically. She cleared her throat and asked a question that she had always been wondering. "Éclair? Did you… did you really love Tamaki-senpai?"

She looked down with a sad smile. "I, uh…no, not really. I believe that I was in love with the idea of him."

"How did you even know about him?" Éclair looked up, beaming.

"I'll be right back" Haruhi waited in the room. She turned when she heard the door open once more. Her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful blonde woman standing there. "Haruhi. This is one of my maids. Coincidently, she's also Tamaki's mother. Emily, this is Fujioka Haruhi, one of Tamaki-kun's best friends"

The woman smiled happily. "Ah-" Haruhi said in shock. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you. I can't believe- wow."

She laughed. "It is nice to meet you too, Miss Fujioka"

"Oh no, please. Call me, Haruhi."

"Then you must call me Emily. Now tell me, how is my dear Tamaki?"


	5. Goodnight My Angel

**AN: I don't own Ouran. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Billy Joel. Please don't sue me. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter Five: Goodnight My Angel**

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

* * *

Sumire wrapped her arms around Kyouya's abdomen. "You don't need them," She whispered into his ear. He grunted in reply and tried to push her away. Her arms tightened. "You have me. You don't need those idiots. You don't need _her_" His eyes glazed over at the thought of Haruhi. Without holding his strength back, he pushed Sumire back and walked away. "What is the matter with you?!" He heard her scream before he slammed the door. 

Kyouya walked onto the balcony and looked up at the moon. He wondered where Haruhi was…

"_Ootori! Ootori, get out of there! I know you're in there!" Tamaki shouted. The twins were holding him back. Mori watched from the sidelines. He seemed to be restraining Hunny as well. "Kyouya! Get out of that house! Now!" Kyouya shook his head and opened the door. He waved his hand and the guard took that as a sign to open the gates. _

"_You're disturbing the silence of my-"Kyouya fell back. His eyes opened in shock. The world was blurry and only then did he realize that his glasses flew off. He raised a hand to his eye and felt it swelling. "What are you doing?!" He grabbed his glasses and put them back on. His eyes widened in surprise. Tamaki wasn't the one standing in front of him. Hunny was. _

"_You made her leave," The angry man said. "I believe you heard me when I warned your guards that upsetting my friends was a no-no, Ootori." _

"_Mitsukuni-"_

"_You have no right to call me that" _

_Kyouya looked down. "I left her for the best. It's better if I'm with Sumire." _

"_NOT IF HARUHI LEAVES JAPAN!" Tamaki cried. Kyouya looked up. _

"_Where did she go?" _

"_Why do you care?" Hikaru asked him coldly. "You didn't care if you broke her heart. I bet you wouldn't care if she was pregnant!" _

"_Well she's not!" Kyouya turned around to find Sumire standing in the doorway. She was glaring at them "Get off my property. I don't need you assaulting and harassing my fiancé. Leave! Now!" _

_Kyouya turned back desperately. "Wait, please. Where did she go?" They looked at him in confusion before walking away. "Tamaki! Mori! Hun-"_

"_Come now, Kyouya" Sumire said, pulling him away from the closing gates. _

He touched the eye that was once bruised. Eight months. His friends haven't been talking to him for eight months. He sighed. It was better of this way. If he let go of Haruhi, he'd gain his father's favor.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't hold the wedding off for as long as he wanted.

Scratching his head, he looked up at the sky one last time. "Wherever you are, Haruhi, I hope you're okay"

-----

"Never mind! Never mind! Never mind! I don't want the baby out! I don't want the baby out!" Haruhi screeched. Éclair tried to hold back a laugh as her friend gripped the edge of the bed. "Make the pain stop! Make it stop! Oh my god! Get my son out of me!"

"Haruhi, breathe." Éclair said softly. "You're almost at-"

"Eleven." The doctor said. "Okay, Haruhi. It's time to push."

"I don't wanna push!!!!" She cried, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Haruhi!" The doctor laughed. "Give me a big push!"

Haruhi groaned as she pushed as hard as she could. "OH GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL OOTORI KYOUYA!"

She heard the doctor chuckle. "You're doing good. Come on, Miss Fujioka. Another push"

"Can-can't you just pull him out?" She panted. The doctor shook his head. She whimpered and pushed once more. "AAAAHAHA!"

"Are you laughing?" Éclair asked in confusion.

"IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THAT WAS A SCREAM!"

"Very good, Haruhi!" The doctor said. "Come on! Two more big pushes!"

"No more pushes! No more pushes!" She begged.

"Fine" the doctor told her. "It can be one enormous push. Or two slightly smaller pushes. The bigger one will hurt"

"I'll stick with the latter" She answered weakly.

"Good choice. Now come on" Haruhi screamed in pain. "Great. One more, push, Haruhi. Ready?" Haruhi nodded and pushed once more. "There you go! A beautiful baby boy" He cooed. He held the baby by his legs and smacked his bottom. The baby started crying loudly.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked when the baby was taken to the little table.

She nodded. "Toujiku."

"No middle name?" The nurse asked softly.

Haruhi stared as they put a balm over the baby's eyelids so he wouldn't get an infection. "Ah…no actually. If that's okay"

"It's perfectly fine" Éclair told her. She walked over from the table. "Since stupid Kyouya isn't here I hope it's okay that I cut the umbilical cord."

"It's fine," she assured her. "Where's Emily?"

"Right outside"

"My son?"

"Right here," The nurse said as she brought the baby back to Haruhi. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Toujiku, my son, I hope it's okay that you're daddy isn't with us. You're going to be a good little boy aren't you? My little angel"

* * *

Hunny sat on the table, his legs swinging back and forth. He took a small bite of the cake he had in his hands before glancing at Mori. "She must be having the baby soon" He said happily. Mori nodded. "Takashi?" 

"I wonder where she went. Where do you think, Mitsukuni?"

He glanced. "Tama-chan must be very happy to be named the godfather. He'll make an excellent one, don't you think?"

"He'll brood in a corner if the child doesn't pay attention to him"

"True"

"He'll make a good godfather"

Hunny giggled. "I hope Haruhi is okay"

"She's strong. She'll be fine"

"Yea. Especially with all that training I gave her"

"Hai, with all that…what?" Takashi looked up in shock. Mitsukuni smirked.

"It was quite funny, Takashi. She wasn't very good in the beginning, but the satisfaction on her face when she first took me down made me really happy"

"You…you taught her?"

"Yup. I taught her enough to take six of Ootori's policemen by herself"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you"

He shrugged. "I guess it was the way I could bond with her. It was our own private thing, you know?"

Takashi gave him a small smile. "So where are we going for vacation this summer?"

Mitsukuni shrugged. "How about France? We haven't been there for a while"

-----

"I REFUSE!"

"IF YOU REFUSE, YOU'RE BABY WON'T LIVE A NORMAL LIFE STYLE!"

"I'M HOPELESS, SO DON'T EVEN TRY!"

"YOU ARE GOING!"

"I'M NOT!"

"What is going on in here?" Emily asked. They both turned to her and started yelling simultaneously. She stared at them in disbelief. "Wait! Wait! Éclair first"

"She doesn't one to take singing lessons! What kind of mother doesn't sing to her child?"

"Me!" Haruhi shouted. "I've fine they way I am. My child won't mind! I don't need lessons!"

Emily looked apprehensive. "Well…maybe you could…you'd love singing also, it's very fun"

"OH! I give up!" Haruhi cried.


	6. Golden Slumbers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the song below. The song is by The Beatles. Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter Six: Golden Slumbers **

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes _

_Smiles awake you when you rise _

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

* * *

Haruhi bounced Toujiku up and down, cooing quietly. "Baby, baby" she said in a small voice. "Shh, shh, do you want mommy to get a headache?" As if he wanted to answer her, he began wailing loudly. She groaned. "Come on, Toujiku! I fed you, burped you, changed you and rocked you back and forth. What else do you need, sweetie?" Something flashed in her mind. "Oh. Oh no, no, no, baby. I don't know how to sing"

"That's what I want you to take lessons," muttered as she walked into the room quietly. "If you can't sing, just hum. No one is off tune when they're humming."

"Oh but I-"

"Listen, you're child is crying like a maniac and he wants you to sing. You couldn't sing for your life, so you're going to hum right now!"

The mother jumped slightly before turning to the baby boy. She cleared her throat and started to hum a gentle song. Éclair smiled, recognizing it easily, and started to sing along. When Toujiku finally fell asleep, Haruhi laid him in the crib and fell onto her bed. "I don't understand why you need the crib in your room. I told you we could set up another one"

Haruhi shrugged. "It seems safer and less troublesome. If Touji is by himself, no one knows what crazy person could break in and hurt him and it's easier to get up and walk a few steps than going to a completely different wing just to help him"

The woman rolled her eyes with a scoff. "He'd be safe here"

"But it's still less troublesome"

"Oh fine, I just came here to remind you that your singing lessons begin tomorrow at noon"

"Éclair, I said no"

"Take tonight as an example. You won't always be able to comfort him by humming a song. Sooner of later, he's going to get demanding and he'll want to here you sing" Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but she beat her to it. "And don't tell me that you don't want to learn how to sing. Everyone knows that you do"

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled.

"You're going to have a very happy son. He'll be asleep like that after you lessons," Éclair snapped her fingers, grinning. "Goodnight, Haruhi"

"Yea, yea. Damn rich fool"

"You're welcome, love. Oh, and after that, we are going sight seeing! You've never actually going to Paris. You haven't stepped out of Tours since you first got here!"

* * *

"Takashi! Look! It's L'Arc de Triumph!"

"Ah"

"Aren't we going to go? Come, come!"

"Ah" Takashi let Mitsukuni drag him across the busy street and towards the arch. He stared at the carvings for a while as Mitsukuni ran from vender to vender, trying to buy souvenirs for their friends.

"Haruhi!" the tall man heard. "Come on! Oh, Toujiku will be fine! Look!" He turned quickly and, sure enough, there stood the brunette, a small baby in her arms. Takashi stared at the boy that was wrapped in a blue blanket before his gaze rose to his friend.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked, holding many figurines in his arms. "What are you staring at? Can you give me my bag, please?"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said emotionlessly. "Look," He nodded his head in Haruhi's direction. His cousin's eyes widened as he stared at the girl.

"HARU-CHAN!"

-----

Haruhi frowned when she heard someone call her name. She looked around."Did you here that?" Éclair asked in confusion. "Did someone call you?"

"HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" They turned and found two people staring at them. One was bouncing up and down excitedly. Haruhi's eyes glossed over as she watched Hunny run towards her. Éclair quickly took the boy before Hunny jumped into the girl's arms. A bright smile appeared on Haruhi's face.

"Mitsukuni" She whispered.

"Haruhi!" He laughed. "We found you! We found you!"

"I thought I told you not to come looking for me" She chuckled. He pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"If it makes you feel better, Takashi and I are only here for vacation. We decided to respect your wishes…well actually, Tamaki decided it. We just followed."

"He did?" She asked in disbelief. "Oh, god. This is so great. I've missed you guys so much! Wait, where's Takashi?" Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up and turned around. Mori held her in the air where she was hanging loosely. "M-Mori? Senpai, what are you doing?" She giggled.

He smirked at her. "You got…bigger"

"Hey! I was pregnant!"

"Not an excuse"

"Yes it is!" She wiggled out of his arms and embraced his abdomen. "Is it me or did you get more muscles? How long have you guys been here? When are you going back? You won't tell anyone will you? I promise I'll come back sooner of later it's just-"

"Don't worry Haru-chan," Hunny interrupted. "We promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you, but that doesn't answer how long you guys have been here and when you're going back."

"We've only been here a day. We'll be leaving in two weeks"

"Two weeks?" Haruhi cried. "But that isn't long enough!"

"You could always come back with us" Mori grinned.

"Don't even try that. Éclair, come here."

"Éclair?" the two questioned in shock. She smiled at them.

"Nice to see you two again," she told them. "Toujiku. Say hello to your ojisamas" She said to the little baby. The boy opened his eyes and gurgled.

"Kawaii!" Hunny whispered. He took the baby into his arms and kissed his nose. "I am going to spoil you rotten, little boy."

Haruhi smiled. "What are you going to do for Touji, Mori-senpai?"

Mori raised an eyebrow. He bent down and looked the baby up and down. "I'll teach him how to defend himself. Every summer when Mitsukuni and I come here, we'll teach him"

"But next year he'll only be one year old"

"Doesn't matter. The younger the better" he said stiffly. She shook her head, slapping his arms. "Or I could just spoil him rotten until he is ready for actually training" He murmured.

Éclair leaned towards the three. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. You can stay at my home."

"Oh," Hunny said startled. "You don't have to do that. We're at a hotel right now anyway-"

"There is no way that I'm going to let you stay at a hotel when you can stay at my mansion with Haruhi. Come along. I know this great restaurant just down there"

* * *

Ootori Kyouya was a very unhappy man. His work demanded too much from him. Sumire wasn't only spending all of his money, but she was complaining about not spending enough. He lost his friends, but most of all, he lost Haruhi.

He thought that being engaged to Sumire would bring about better things. He could win his father's favor while Haruhi could move on to bigger and better things. He had never been more wrong in his entire life. He didn't care about what his father thought about him. He just wanted Haruhi back.

"Kyouya!" He heard Sumire whine. "Can I have 60,000 yen?"

He groaned and slid under his desk unashamed in the fact that he was hiding.

"Kyouya? Kyouya. Kyouya!"

"Go away, you ignorant woman!" He shouted from his office. She stormed in, impatiently.

"There you are. Listen, I need 60,000 yen. Give me"

"Not even a please?" he asked sarcastically as he sat back in his seat.

"I could give much more than a please," She strutted towards him in a manner that she thought was seductive and sat on his desk, her legs crossed as if teasing him. He eyed her in disgust and pulled her off the desk.

"Go away, I have to work"

"Kyouya! I need that money! It's time for me to get a new bag!"

"No, it's time for you to get a job!"


	7. I'll Stand By You

**AN: I don't own Ouran Host Club or the song below. The song belongs to The Pretenders. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Love all of you guys. **

**This chapter is dedicated to XOiHeartMiloOX because of her awesome phrase of 'no me gusta her' when speaking of Sumire. Great job XOiHeartMiloOX. Love you and your awesome comments mucho.**

**Chapter Seven: I'll Stand By You**

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

* * *

"Don't leave yet," Haruhi begged, pulling Takashi's arm with one hand while she held Toujiku in her other arm. "Please, I'll miss you guys so much" Mori turned back and smiled sadly at her. Hunny hugged her and kissed Touji's forehead softly.

"You'll see us again, Haruhi. We'll be back next summer, we promise"

"Oh but-"

"Ah," Mori said firmly. He kissed her cheek and took the baby from her. He bounced him up and down gently. "We have to go back home, Haruhi. We'll miss you just as much."

Haruhi looked down, hopelessly. She wasn't ready to go back to Japan so if she had to wait, than she would. "You promise you won't forget little old us?"

Hunny giggled and hugged her once more. "Bye, bye, Haru-chan! We'll see you next year!" Touji was given back to her and they waved goodbye.

She watched the two walk through the terminal, Takashi grabbing Hunny's bag. She smiled down at her son. "Don't you worry, my baby boy. They'll come back. No one could ever forget you, could they?"

-----

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! They're coming today! They're coming!" Haruhi groaned as a five year old Toujiku jumped up and down on her bed. "Auntie Éclair said so! Come on! We have to go to the airport! I'm gonna get more gifts today! Come on! Kari is waiting for us!"

The woman flinched at the name. Kari, the stuffed bear that Tamaki gave her. She had taken it to France with her and when Touji turned four, she gave it to him as a gift from his godfather. The two were inseparable, making it quite hard for Haruhi to clean. The bear was edging on disgustingly dirty the night before but she managed to take it from her son when he fell asleep.

"Mommy!" The boy screeched again. "Ojisamas are coming! Get up!"

"They aren't coming until noon!"

"But the clock says one and zero and three and three."

"Ten thirty-three?" She screamed. Touji laughed as his mother raced out of bed and ran around her room, trying to find an outfit. "Why didn't anyone wake me before? We're going to get stuck in traffic on the way to the airport!"

"You don't really think so, do you mommy?" Touji asked in worry. "Ojisamas are going to think we forgot them!"

"No, no, no." Haruhi reassured him. "It's okay. Don't worry. They'll be fine. Touji! Go get ready!"

"I'm already ready, mom!" She glanced at him and noticed that he was, indeed, dressed up. He smiled up at her. "You should take a quick shower mommy."

-----

"Takashi? Where are the presents?" Mori raised his hand to show that he was holding a large bag, filled with toys and books. "Good, good," Mitsukuni said happily. "Now all we have to do is find-"

"Takashi-senpai! Mitsukuni-senpai!"

"Ojisamas!" the two turned and smiled when they saw a little boy running towards them. Hunny's smile quickly disappeared as he observed his 'nephew'. His jaw dropped. Besides the eye color, he looked exactly like Kyouya. Toujiku's raven hair fell over his forehead and his brown eyes sparkled with laughter. He lost his chubby cheeks and turned slender and tall for his age. Hunny smiled when the boy jumped into his arms. "Uncle Kuni! Where's my toys!"

"Fujioka Toujiku!" Haruhi scolded.

"Oh, don't worry, Haruhi," Hunny laughed. "It's all there anyway. Hey there, little boy! You've sure grown!"

"Yea!" Touji answered. "I've got glasses now!" Mitsukuni nodded sadly. It seemed that Kyouya's astigmatism passed on to the boy at a very early age, just another thing to remind poor Haruhi about the man.

"That isn't something to rejoice about, Touji" Haruhi sighed. "Takashi, how have you been?" The tall man leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. You?"

"Never better" She smiled. "What's this I hear about Suou Tamaki?"

"Ah, yes. His business has sky rocketed."

"That's wonderful for him. He must be so happy"

"Quite, just one thing missing," He raised an eyebrow in a suggestive way. Haruhi shook her head.

"I'm not going back yet."

"Yet," Mitsukuni cut in. "Come on. Show us this new place that you got."

"Well it doesn't seem like a new place," Haruhi growled. "Éclair is over every day, waking me up in the wee hours of the morning. It's quite ridiculous."

The two laughed. "Come on. Let's go"

* * *

"Hikaru! Where's the number for the-"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at the blond. "Tono? What's the matter?" Tamaki shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking. Where's the number for the caterer?"

"On the table, where you left it," They drawled.

He glared at them, ready to retort, but his phone rang. He looked at the number and smiled. "Hello?" he asked

"_CONGRATULATIONS, TAMAKI-SENPAI!" _

He shook his head in laughter. "Thank you, Éclair. You're coming for the party, right?"

"_Oh of course, I got you three presents too!" _

"You didn't have to do that," He told her. "But thank you. It means a lot. So when are you arriving in Japan?"

"_Oh um…two weeks?" _

"Really? That's when Mitsukuni and Takashi are coming back from wherever they went"

"_Ahaha," _Tamaki looked at the phone in confusion. Was that nervous laughter? _"You don't say? Well, I just wanted to call and say congrats! See you later!" _

"Wait-!" But she hung up already. "What is the matter with her?" He asked himself.

"How was she, Tono?" Hikaru asked. He had found it odd that Tamaki was talking to her, after what she had done, but he accepted it later on. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"She's fine. Apparently, she got me three presents"

"Who would waste their time to get you a present?"

"Shut up!" Tamaki shouted. "Come on! You guys aren't even done with the invitations! The party is in two weeks! Hurry up!"

"Jeez," Kaoru muttered. "What crawled up his butt and died?"

"He's upset that Haruhi won't be here to celebrate with him," Hikaru concluded. His twin turned to him. "Everyone is upset. I'm surprised that Hunny and Mori are able to go on trips. We haven't even left the city"

* * *

"THE DARUMA DOLL FELL…DOWN!" Touji turned and giggled when he found Hunny in a childish pose, his mom standing with a silly face, Takashi with his arms crossed and Éclair on the floor next to Hunny. He turned and closed his eyes again. "THE DARUMA DOLL….FELL…DOWN!" Hunny was on his back, his arms spread. Éclair was standing over him, a leg on either side. Haruhi was on Takashi's back and he was looking up at her, wondering how she got up on him so fast. "THE DARUMA DOLL FELL DOWN!" He cried quickly before whipping around. "Ah! Mommy! You moved!"

Haruhi laughed and ran up to him. He screamed in glee as she chased him around. "Stop it!" He laughed. "That's not part of the game!"

She patted his bottom and pushed him towards the two men. "Go on and play with them, sweetie. Mommy is tired"

Touji ran away and Éclair sat next to Haruhi. "So…" she started.

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Éclair?" She asked.

"Well uh…"

"Yes?"

"Tamaki's party is coming up"

"Oh really? You're going right? When will you be back?"

Éclair grinned. "That's the thing. I told him that I had a few presents for him"

"Oh? What did you get him?"

"Well, for one, his mother"

"Oh that's great! You're taking her to Japan? Oh but wait-"

"His grandma is gone with the wind"

"Oh that's even more wonderful" she laughed. "Dreadful woman"

"Yea… so you want to guess what his other two gifts are?" Haruhi stared at her, her eyes widening.

"Oh no, Éclair! No! You didn't even speak to me about this!"

"Oh but Haruhi!"

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked. The girls glanced at him. Haruhi stared at her friend in the eyes.

"I don't know"

"Please? I can't let him down! I know you want to go back too, don't deny it!"

Haruhi looked down. "I…"


	8. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the song below. The song is by Michael Buble. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Chapter Eight: Home**

* * *

Haruhi sat on her bed, holding two shirts in one hand and three jeans in the other. "What's the matter, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. She was glancing between the clothing as if she were trying to decide something. She sighed and threw them on the bed.

"Should I bring these, Hunny-senpai?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you coming back to France?" She froze.

"Actually…I was thinking of staying in Japan…"

"Really? That's great! It'll be like old times!"

She nodded, laughing. "I really miss the comfort of my old apartment, of course I have to look for another one. It'll be good to raise Toujiku back in the homeland"

"That would be lovely, Haruhi. You can stay with Takashi and me until you get settled in your own place if you'd like." She smiled softly.

"Thank you, that would be helpful"

"What would be?" Éclair walked into the room. "Toujiku's bags are all packed. He's putting all of his toys in a box as we speak. So what would be helpful?"

"Haru-chan is moving back to Japan" Takashi said. Haruhi looked up. When had he come into the room?

Éclair clapped her hands with a gasp. "That's so wonderful! That means you can win Ootori-kun back!"

She shot her an irritated look. "I don't want to win him back!"

"Of course you do, lovely. He'll be crawling back in no time!"

"No he won't!"

"Stop lying to yourself, Fujioka," Mori smirked. "Have you ever heard the saying 'you say jump, he says how high'?"

"Shut up," She muttered. "That isn't true"

"Actually, Haru-chan," Hunny said with a giggle. "With you, Kyouya-kun could be quite, what is it, oh yes, whipped"

"No he isn't!" She snorted. "I couldn't even get him to wash his own dishes."

"Yes, but with the way he looked at you I bet you could tell him to stand on his head while holding his ankles and he wouldn't stop trying until he got it right"

She blushed. "I once asked him to try and juggle eggs. The floor was covered in so much yolk and we were left with one egg for the rest of the week" She confessed.

"See!" Éclair exclaimed. "This is great! You go back to Japan, he'll see you, he'll fall in love again and leave that Sumire person. He'll become a good father to Toujiku! Ootori Kyouya, here we come!"

"Okaasan?" The four turned to look at Touji standing in the doorway. He was holding the dirty stuffed bear in his arms as he bit his thumb. "Who's Ootori Kyouya?"

* * *

Tamaki hand turned red as he continued to squeeze it into a fist. "Are you sure you want to do this, Tono?" Kaoru asked. "We don't have to go anywhere near him actually! We can just go back home and-"

"Hikaru," Tamaki said calmly. "Open the door." Hikaru gave him an odd look before opening the door with a scoff. Tamaki crawled over the two and fell out of the car.

"Baka," The two laughed. He glared at them before going up to the gate. He buzzed and the gate started to open. With one last glance at the car, he walked his way to the house and knocked on the door.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" A happy voice greeted. "Oh, Suou," She drawled. Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"Sumire, is it? Why are you opening the door? Don't tell me, Kyouya finally decided to put you where you belong"

She glared at him. "For some odd reason, he gave all the maids, cooks, butlers and drivers a day off. What do you want?"

"Nothing to do with you," He said stiffly. "Where is Kyouya?"

"What's it to you? You forgot about him five years ago. What's so special about-HEY!" She screeched as he pushed her aside.

"Mother?!" He shouted. "Mother?! Mother!"

"What in Buddha's name-Tamaki?" Kyouya asked in confusion when he walked out of his office. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm inviting you to my party of course!"

"Oh?" he asked, trying to act natural. What exactly was he playing at? "Why?"

"Haven't you heard? The business has flourished. Time to celebrate!"

"…why?"

Tamaki smiled sadly. "Is it wrong to invite a friend to celebrate with me?" There was a silence before Kyouya gave him a rare smile.

"I'll see you in two weeks?"

"How'd you know?"

"This party is a big thing to all the important people, Tamaki. Don't be surprised when such news is passed on" The blond grinned.

"Two weeks! On Saturday!"

"You got it"

Tamaki skipped out of the house. "Yay, Kyouya! Mon ami!"

Éclair looked down at her cellphone. It vibrated in her pocket while playing a tune. She took it out and walked away from the group. "Hello?" she answered.

"_Éclair! You're coming today, right?" _Tamaki said on the other line. She smiled softly.

"Yes I am, why?"

"_I have great news!"_

"Well?"

"_I made up with Kyouya and he's coming to the party! Isn't this great?!"_ Éclair nearly dropped her phone. He was…going to…be there? She looked at Haruhi in panic. She wasn't going to go there on her own will now! She shook her head as Tamaki shouted on the phone. _"HELLO?! ARE YOU STILL THERE?!"_

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I'm about to get on the plane, I have to go, bye!" She said in a rush

"_Wait, Éclair-!" _She hung up before he could continue. Éclair watched Haruhi pull Touji away but Takashi grabbed her waist and put her on his shoulder. She walked back, frowning.

-----

Haruhi stared at the terminal. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready one bit. "I-I change my mind. Come on, Toujiku. Let's go back home. It wouldn't be sold yet" She said quickly. Touji giggled as Takashi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Takashi! Stop it! Put me down!" They were drawing attention, everyone staring at them in worry.

"Don't worry," Hunny shouted at them. "She's just afraid to fly. We're carrying her in so we can get to our seats" They smiled at him with an understanding nod. Haruhi huffed and crossed her arms. Emily stared at the girl, wondering if there was any ounce of her that was brave enough to walk by herself.

"Unfair!" Éclair walked back with a frown. "Éclair?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry." She reassured her friend. "Come on, let's go in…why is he carrying you?"

"She was about to run away," Takashi said monotonously.

Éclair grinned. "I can't wait to see Tamaki-senpai" she laughed.

* * *

"Uncle Kuni?"

"Yes Touji-chan?"

"I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

"Um…okay. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to say a word and you have to say something that rhymes with it, okay? Blue"

"Two"

"Cow"

"How"

"Chicken"

"Kickin!"

"Kickin?"

"Yup." Touji smirked. "I win!"

Hunny shook his head. "Okay, you won" He turned back and watched the movie that was making everyone laugh. He rolled his eyes as Toujiku tapped his shoulder once more. "I'm sleepy. I'm leaning on your shoulder"

"Won't that be uncomfortable because of the seat's arm?"

"No" Mitsukuni held in a laugh as the boy looked at him oddly. "I'm leaning on that too"

"Oh, okay," He said, pretending to understand. "Come on then. Let the leaning begin" Touji giggled and leaned on him, Hunny's arm going around the boy. A few minutes later, the boy was sleeping. Haruhi smiled over at them from her seat. Hunny gave her a reassuring smile before looking back at the boy. "We are going to so many cake stores when we get to Japan" he whispered, knowing that Touji wouldn't hear him anyway.

"Mitsukuni."

"Hmm?"

"Ten more minutes till we reach Japan"

"Really? Aw, poor Toujiku. We're going to have to wake him up"

"I'll carry him." Hunny nodded.

Hikaru hid behind a pillar as everyone was boarding off the plane to Paris. He snickered, knowing how shocked Mori and Hunny were going to be. He'd found out that they were in Paris when he called one of them and a maid picked up, speaking French. He waited until he saw his tall friend before jumping out, waving his arms.

Hikaru's jaw dropped as he looked at the man. A boy with black hair was in his arms, resting his sleepy head on his shoulder. Takashi had stopped walking and was looking at the lone twin. Mitsukuni skipped in front of the two and opened his arms for the boy. Takashi passed him quickly and walked towards Hikaru as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. They passed the pillar and hid. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"What am I doing here?! You have a son?! Why didn't you tell any of us!"

"No it's-"

"Don't try to cover it. I saw it with my own eyes! Oh! Oh just wait until I tell Tono about this!" Takashi tried to grab him but the man ducked and started running. Takashi had a look of disbelief on his face. Haruhi tapped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked in worry. He nodded softly.

"Fine. I just have to take care of something. I'll take you to our house and then I'll go, okay?"

Haruhi frowned. "Uh...sure. You'll be back for dinner right? He nodded.

"Come on. Let's go get our bags"


	9. Wonderful Tonight

**AN: I don't own Ouran. Thanks mucho for all the reviews. The song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Eric Clapton**

**Sorry to JennyKim319, FliPguRL219 and Kiara Angel. I happened to love their reviews very much and I meant to dedicate the last chapter to them but I guess I forgot to put it in. So now they have two chapters dedicated to them, because of the evil glare, the f-ing curses, and the crazy chants. Love you guys mucho!**

**Chapter Nine: Wonderful Tonight **

_It's late in the evening_

_She's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her make up_

_And brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me_

_Do I look alright?_

* * *

Takashi opened the door, his heart palpitating. "Hello?" he called. No one answered. He walked down the dark hallways and stared at the light shining from the open door. He reached and held the knob while turning to look at the people inside. Tamaki was sitting on the couch, Hikaru and Kaoru at his sides. All of them had their fingers pressed together under their chins. They looked up at him and sighed simultaneously.

"Hello, Mori," Tamaki started. Takashi tried his hardest not to raise an eyebrow at his tone. "So…did you name your son after one of us?"

"Uh," He groaned as he looked down. "The boy is not my son."

"He isn't? Or is he?" Kaoru asked quickly.

He frowned. "If Hikaru stayed long enough and was close enough to hear, he would have known that the boy called me ojisama"

"U-uncle?" The twins asked, surprised. They all laughed. "Oh, what a relief. We thought you had gotten some random woman pregnant after a one night stand. Good, good. So who is this boy, anyway?"

"Not my place to tell"

"Huh?" Tamaki asked.

"Goodbye"

"Takashi!"

He walked away quickly before they could stop him. "Don't come to my house!" His voice echoed through the halls. "I have guests"

"My party-!"

"Still coming"

-----

"Takashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Where were you?" Hunny asked delicately. His cousin smirked.

"No where important. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party, Mitsukuni?"

"Well yes…but Haru-chan is giving Touji-chan a bath right now"

"…There are five bathrooms"

"But I like the bathroom they're in!" He whined. Takashi rolled his eyes and continued getting ready.

"You've already taken a shower. Go get changed, Mitsukuni"

"Not until you tell me where you went"

"Just to visit Tamaki, now go"

Mitsukuni sighed, knowing that was all he would get from him. "Fine. I'm going" He walked into his room and quickly got changed before knocking on the bathroom door. "Haruhi? Toujiku? Are you-" The door opened and Touji came running out. "Touji!" The boy's tie was flailing around his neck and his shirt was unbuttoned. Haruhi stared in exasperation. "I'll take care of it Haru-chan. You just continue getting ready." She nodded in gratitude before closing the door to change.

* * *

Touji was sitting on Éclair's lap. She was next to Hunny on the couch while Takashi was waiting patiently by the door. "Haruhi!" Éclair shouted. "If you don't get down here we're going to be late!" Emily smiled softly. As much as she loved Haruhi, she was excited and anxious to see her son.

"Please, Haruhi, child," She called. "We'd like to-oh…oh, how…"

The others looked to see Emily's mouth agape. Their eyes widened at what she was looking at. Haruhi had walked towards Takashi. Her red, spaghetti strap dress hugged her curves as a slit on both sides showed her long legs. Stray hair fell from her neat bun and she tucked it behind her ear nervously. "Good thing I lost all that fat from giving birth, huh?" she laughed, trying to break the tension.

"Haruhi?" Takashi asked.

"Yes?"

"I'll be escorting you tonight"

"Really?" she asked in confusion

Mitsukuni laughed. "You're like our little sister. Takashi won't let any other man touch you with the way you're looking tonight, Haru-chan" She looked down with a blush. "Let's go. Tamaki is waiting for us"

"So no Kyouya, right?" Haruhi laughed. Obviously, she was joking. Takashi smirked while Mitsukuni patted her knee.

Éclair scratched her head as the car took off. "Well actually, Haruhi, you see…"

-----

Tamaki forced a laugh out at the joke a man told him. It was obviously funny. Everyone was laughing. The problem was that he wasn't listening at all. His mind was occupied with two things. One, Kyouya had taken Sumire to the party. He understood completely. They were getting engaged and everything, but he couldn't help but think that Kyouya looked as if he was forced to bring her. The other was that he had a feeling. A large feeling that something would go wonderfully right or terribly wrong.

Hikaru tapped his shoulder. "Tono, are you alright? You've been daydreaming all day."

He glanced at his friend. "Did you ever have one of those feelings?"

"…yes, I guess so"

"Well that's what I'm feeling now."

"Something is going to go wrong?"

"I'm not sure"

"…What? How could you not know? It's a feeling. You have to know."

"Listen, I-"

"HANINOZUKA MITSUKUNI ESCORTING MISS ÉCLAIR TONNERRE" They turned towards the stairs to watch the two laughing, arm in arm. Tamaki, forgetting about all of his problems, grinned as he two friends walked down towards him.

"Éclair! Hunny!" He laughed as he hugged them. Éclair kissed his cheek softly. "So where're my presents?" She giggled at his excitement.

"Well one should be coming in right-"

"MORINOZUKA TAKASHI AND…" Pause. Sounds of bickering voices flooded the room before Mori was pushed through the doors with a small boy in his arms. "TOUJIKU" was the only name given. Tamaki tilted his head in question.

"You got me…Mori-senpai and a boy?"

"Well..." Éclair started slowly. "I got you the boy…"

"But who is-"

"Auntie Éclair?" Takashi had made his way towards them. He was staring at the boy emotionlessly, waiting for him to continue. "Who's that?" He picked his finger up and pointed at Tamaki.

"Ah, Touji-chan. This is your godfather" Tamaki's eyes widened. Toujiku? Haruhi had always said that if she wanted a son he would be named…

"This is Haruhi's son?" He whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Ojisama" The boy giggled as he reached out for him. Tamaki quickly took him and held him tightly. "Mommy said I would meet you one day! She said I would meet you and then I could say thank you for Kari!"

"Kari?" Tamaki smiled.

"The bear!"

"Oh my- but where's your mother?"

The boy looked up, confusion in his eyes. "I don't know. She was supposed to come in with Uncle Takashi but she pushed him out with me when she saw that guy"

Tamaki was brushing the boy's hair back caringly. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus himself on what Touji was saying. "What guy? Oh you are just the cutest little boy I've ever seen! Imagine! My godson, just as handsome as me"

"That guy that everyone keeps talking about. Ootori or something"

He turned red. Of course. That was why Éclair acted oddly on the phone. He looked at the woman before him. "So if Toujiku and Haruhi are my first two gifts, who is-"

"Really, please! I don't want to be announced!" He looked up and saw a familiar blonde headed woman fighting with the announcer. "I'm just going to go down. I'm not well known anyway."

"Mother?" He asked her. "You knew my mother? I thought- just a ploy- you know her?"

Éclair closed her eyes. "She's my maid. When I was younger, she used to tell me stories about you. I thought…since your grandmother…I thought it would be nice for you to see her again"

Tamaki wasn't sure what to do. He glanced at his father. The man was staring in disbelief at the stairway. Quickly, he put Touji down and ran as fast as he could. "Mother!" He called. She whipped around and her eyes glistened with tears as she saw her son. He hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder. "Mom,"

"Oh my son. Forgive a mother for being so foolish to let you go"

-----

"I can't believe her" Haruhi told herself angrily. "I can't believe that Éclair didn't tell me he was going to be here! How could she! God! Toujiku is here too!" She paced back and forth, ignoring the stare from the announcer.

"Uh…miss?" She could tell that he was nervous to talk to her.

"I'm not crazy!" she snapped at him. He flinched and shrunk back. She shook her head guiltily. "I'm sorry. What did you want to say?"

He cleared his throat and started again. "Are you going in? No one is supposed to stay out here. Everyone is to enter"

"Oh…" She suddenly lost her voice. She quickly brushed the strands of hair back and wiped at her eyes before she started crying.

"Miss? Are you ready?"

She stared at him. Was she?

* * *

Hittachin Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at a table, talking animatedly about what had just happened. Tamaki had finally gotten to see his mother again. They smiled at each other before the next name caught their attention. Their faces grew solemn and they looked up at the top of the stairs.

---

Mitsukuni was stuffing his mouth with cake. "Cake, cake, cake" He hummed between each bite. Takashi sighed in exasperation. There was no stopping him. He was about to take the empty plate away from his cousin when they heard the announcer call out another name. The two looked at each other knowingly. They wondered what Kyouya was thinking.

---

Éclair munched on the appetizers, satisfying her hunger. She moaned at the great taste, closing her eyes and savoring the flavor. Suddenly, she heard a familiar name and her eyes snapped open. She grinned and clapped enthusiastically. Her smile fell off her face when she realized that there was still food in her hands. "Ugh…" She groaned in disgust.

---

Tamaki leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. His father was still sitting across the room, not really sure what to do. Emily was watching happily as Tamaki bounced Touji on his knee while he asked the boy many different questions. The three looked up and saw a beautiful woman in red.

---

Ootori Kyouya and Taniguchi Sumire were standing by a lone corner. He glared at her heatedly as she waved at the people around the room. Their eyes suddenly widened at the name that was called. "Haruhi?" he whispered.

"Fujioka" Sumire sneered.


	10. Wild Horses

**AN: Hey Guys. I don't own Ouran. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy that everyone likes the story. The song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Rolling Stones.**

**This chap is going to be in Haruhi's POV in some sections. You'll understand because there will be separators…or at least I hope you'll understand. **

**Chapter 10: Wild Horses **

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_

_Now you decide to show me the same_

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines_

_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

* * *

My eyes widened and I felt my heart spasm. Oh god. What was I doing? What was I doing?! I can't believe I talked myself into this! Oh god. There he is. He's staring at me. He- doesn't he look handsome in that tuxedo? No! No, he doesn't! He looks hideous! "Hideous!" I whispered to myself furiously as I walked down the stairs. My foot barely touched the floor when I was suddenly lifted up. The only thing I could see clearly as I was swung around was blond hair. I laughed and hugged the man I missed so much. "Tamaki-senpai!" He kissed my cheek and then my other…and then my forehead…and then my cheek again. He trailed down to my neck? "Tamaki!" He grinned at me with his boyish charm. "Oh, how I missed you"

"Haruhi, you're back," He said, almost hopefully. "For good?"

I hesitated before nodding happily. "For good"

"YAY!" He cried. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the center table. My eyes widened considerably as I watched him climb on top of it.

"Senpai!" I hissed. "What are you doing?" I glanced back to see Toujiku watching his godfather curiously.

Tamaki started waving his arms wildly, making sure that everyone was looking at him. "EVERYONE! EVERYONE, PLEASE LISTEN!" I shook my head sadly. "MY FRIEND HERE, FUJIOKA HARUHI MOVED AWAY FIVE YEARS AGO AND I AM GLAD TO SAY THAT SHE IS BACK FOR GOOD!" Everyone looked around, not sure what to do, but slowly started clapping, knowing that Tamaki was happy. He jumped off the table and swung me around again. I slapped his shoulder.

"Stop!" He set me down and kissed my cheek once more. "Tamaki…let me go…" His arms were gripping me tightly. He shook his head.

"Never. Never ever, ev-" I chuckled as Takashi pulled me away from him and hid me in his arms. "Why do you always do that?!" Tamaki whined. Takashi's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Mine," he said simply. I raised an eyebrow and he clearly gave me a look that showed he was, yet again, making sure no one would come near me.

"Fujioka" a voice said behind us. We turned to find Sumire with her arms crossed, one leg bent as she leaned on the other. "What are you doing back? I'd think that you'd run crying after you saw me and my Kyouya" I stiffened, but before I could say anything, someone pulled her away.

"Leave, Sumire," Ootori Kyouya sneered. She scoffed and walked away, one hand on her waist and an arm swinging at her side. Kyouya looked at me with a blush before staring at the floor. "Haruhi," he said softly. I nodded at him, although he couldn't see me. It was probably for the best anyway.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni was waving his hand in the air. In his arms was a crying Toujiku. I started walking towards them but Takashi pushed me backwards and walked over. I sighed, knowing that he would know what to do.

I faced Kyouya once more. Nothing about him changed, but I didn't find that shocking. Still the handsome devil that he was. "Hello again," I said softly. His head slowly tilted upwards to look at me.

-----

"How-how've you been?" he asked. Haruhi tilted her head, as if in thought.

"I guess I've been okay. Started a new life in Paris, you know? I met up with Éclair and we're really good friends now. Mori and Hunny found me a few years ago. They've been visiting me every year."

"That-that's good," He stuttered. Shaking his head discreetly, he tried to drop his nervousness. "So, Takashi brought a boy down here. Do you know him?" He watched Haruhi turn red. "What? What's wrong?" She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted.

"Haruhi" a deep voice said behind her. She looked at Takashi. The boy Kyouya was just speaking of was in his arms, sniffling. Mori bent down and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and held her arms out. The boy whimpered.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad," She told him gently. He started crying fully.

"Okaasan." He wailed. Kyouya's eyes widened. Okaasan?! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose them!"

"It's okay darling. It's okay, Toujiku" Kyouya's heart broke. Who was his father? Slowly realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _'Oh god…' _he thought to himself.

-----

I watched as the gears began to turn in Kyouya's head. He was going to say it…he was going to say that Toujiku was his son and once he says it, I won't be able to lie. He was always able to see right through me. I braced myself as Kyouya gulped. "So…" he started. "When did this happen?" I frowned. When did what happen? He must have seen my confusion because he decided to explain. "You know, Takashi and you? I wouldn't have expected that. This is your son, is it, Toujiku? Nice name"

My eyes widened. Takashi. Me. Toujiku. Son. Good lord, he thought Takashi was my boyfriend or husband and Toujiku was the product of our relationship. Well, I glanced at my little boy. His hair was black, his cheeks were thin. He had my big brown eyes. Without his glasses, which he just lost after spinning around with Mitsukuni, I guess you couldn't really tell. "Why do you think that?" I finally blurted out.

He gave me an odd look. "Isn't it obvious?" Huh? What did he mean by th- oh…Oh, Takashi! His hand was on my back, just above my bottom while his other hand was rubbing Toujiku. He had heard every single thing that Kyouya said and he didn't even bother to stop!

"Takashi-" I wanted to snap but he leaned down and kissed my lips. I can't believe it. What is he doing?!

"Yes," He told Kyouya fiercely. "They're mine"

"Takashi," I said, trying to control my temper. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded. "Over there!" He sighed, irritated, and walked towards a lonely corner. I set Touji down and rubbed his cheek. "Mommy will be right back. Tamaki," I called. The blond nodded and picked him up.

"Come on, godson," I heard him coo. "Let's go get chocolate"

When I was finally in front of Mori, I smacked his arm repeatedly. "What are you doing?!" I shouted between each hit. He flinched and stared at me. "Well?! Why did you tell Kyouya that you were my husband?! And that Toujiku was your child?! Are you insane?!"

"I knew it!" We looked at Hikaru who was standing next to us. "I knew he wasn't your nephew! Oh! Oh!"

"Hikaru, are you stupid?!" I whispered, forgetting that I hadn't seen him in years. "He's my child with Kyouya!"

"Oh, right!" He laughed sheepishly. "HARUHI!" He engulfed me in a hug and I glared at Mori who used the time to find Touji. "We missed you! Kaoru and-"

"Hikaru, I love you and miss you but good lord, Takashi just said that Toujiku was his son. I have to fix this!" I told him desperately. He kissed my cheek and let go of my arms.

"Go on then." He disappeared in the crowd and I nodded my head confidently. I'd march up to Ootori Kyouya and tell him what was what! I'd- I'd even shove it in his face! Ha! I had your son and you didn't get to watch him- okay, no that's mean. Horrible, I'm a horrible person! I walked around, trying to find him until finally, there he stood.

"Kyouya," I sighed. He looked at me with a weak smile.

"So when did Takashi and you get together?" He asked me.

I shook my head and tried to explain, but my son has the absolute worse timing. "Mama! Mama!" he shouted with a giggle. "Uncle Takashi helped me find-Woah!" I picked the boy up and ran across the hall. I could feel Touji's arms tightening around my neck as he whooped with laughter. "Mommy! Uncle Takashi helped me find my glasses" He said into my ear. I nodded as I carried him up the steps.

"That's good sweetie" I panted out. I distinctly heard Tamaki and Kyouya calling my name but I ignored them and continued on my way home.


	11. Say That You Love Me

**AN: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song. The song is by Lea Salonga, I don't know if there is an American artist who actually sang it. **

**UGH! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO START IMPRINTING THESE MESSAGES ON MY FOREHEAD::Sigh:: The last chapter was supposed to be dedicated to JennyKim319, Uniquelove, and Blessed Obsession because I really liked their reviews for…I believe it was chapter nine. So they get two chapters now.**

**Enjoy everyone! **

**Chapter 11:** **Say That You Love Me **

* * *

Toujiku lay peacefully on his bed, sleeping the night away. He dreamt of toys that he wanted and the cakes that Uncle Kuni told him about…but on the other side of his wall, sat his mother, awake, red-eyed and crying. Her knees were hugged close to her chest and her face was hidden by her long hair. A small knock echoed through her room and the door opened. Haruhi looked up quickly and wiped her tears away. "Emily," She sighed. "Is everyone okay? Tamaki isn't mad at me, is he? I hope I didn't worry anyone" 

Emily shook her head. "It's fine, everyone is okay…but are you?" Haruhi let out a bitter laugh.

"Not at all," She confessed. "He-he was there. I was so scared, Emily. I thought that if he saw Touji-chan he'd try to take him away from me. Figures that he didn't care enough to actually realize Touji was his son"

The woman sighed and patted her knee as she sat next to her. "Now I've been studying that man all night and I beg to differ, Haruhi. I think he is most definitely in love with you. I don't think he ever stopped!"

"Then why'd he leave me?" she asked quietly. Éclair, who had just walked into the room, huffed.

"Because he's an idiot" She told them. "You'll never believe what I heard at the party!"

The two looked at her. Haruhi shook her head. "If it has anything to do with Ootori-"

"So I was eavesdropping on Ootori and Taniguchi, right?"

"Éclair!" Emily said disappointedly. "That's horrible! I can't believe you would-"

"And do you know what I heard them say to each other?"

Emily's eyes lit up. "What did they say?"

"Emily!" Haruhi said in disbelief. The blonde shrugged.

"I want to know! Continue, Éclair"

Éclair nodded. "Well I heard Sumire whining about how Kyouya had all of his attention on Haruhi tonight, I mean of course he would. Did you see what Taniguchi was wearing? She could have stolen it from a four year old!"

"Éclair," Haruhi muttered desperately, wondering what Kyouya's response was.

"Well anyway, she said that she didn't understand why because you were an ugly, fat cow and that Kyouya was lucky to get rid of you when he did, sorry Haruhi. So, Kyouya got this crazy look in his eyes shoved her against the wall and grabbed her arms really tightly. He even started shaking her" Emily gasped in disapproval and slight happiness while Haruhi looked down at her fists. "I think everyone heard what he screamed at her!"

"Wh-what'd he say?"

"I think-" The three girls turned to look at Mitsukuni, standing in the doorway. "His exact words were: I was forced to leave her, you miserable whore and you know that! If it wasn't for my pitiful excuse of a father, I'd still be with her…blah blah blah, idiot, scream, scream…and just so you know, you're not even half the woman Haruhi is. I was standing there, behind you, Éclair-chan. Does that cover it?" He asked with a girlish giggle.

Éclair nodded. "That's what he said."

Haruhi shook her head stubbornly. "I won't believe it. He left me and that's that"

She walked out of the room quickly and slammed the bathroom door shut. The three jumped in their spots. "I believe that she isn't ready to face that reality yet, my dears" Emily sighed sadly.

"What?" Éclair asked.

"She doesn't want to believe that Kyouya is innocent in all of this. That all of this was his father's bidding and his father's will…because if Kyouya was one of the victims in this…"

"Then Haruhi would feel guilty for taking five years of Toujiku's life away from Kyouya" Takashi finished as he walked into the room. "And because she can't accept the fact that they had been away from each other for so long. If you go so long, believing that it's this person's fault, it's hard to accept a different explanation."

"Quite true, Takashi" Hunny told him sadly. "I hope Haru-chan won't feel too bad once she gets the truth from Kyouya-senpai"

"What makes you think that she's going to get the truth?" Éclair asked resentfully. "He could have just told her all those years ago. He didn't have to lie to her like that. What makes him any different now?"

"Now…he has a child" Hunny answered quietly. "Now he understands the error of his mistakes. And isn't that how the story goes? Everyone lives happily ever after, don't they?"

* * *

Tamaki fell casually onto his friend's couch with a groan. "I don't see why you're analyzing this. Haruhi obviously has her reasons for running away last night" Kyouya shook his head and started waving a finger at his friend. Tamaki made a face. "Did I do something?" 

"No, baka!" He pouted at Kyouya's insult. "Takashi said that they were his family, but later on, when Toujiku went back to Haruhi, he called him Uncle Takashi. Isn't that saying something? Obviously, Takashi isn't the boy's father! And one more thing!"

"What?" He asked nervously.

Kyouya's eyes slowly started closing. "He looks exactly like me"

He laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about! He doesn't look anything like you! He looks just like Haruhi. You're just letting all of this get to your head"

He shot his friend an irritated look. "Obviously, you know something, Tamaki." Tamaki shook his head fervently. "The look in your eyes says it all. Who's that boy, Tamaki? He's mine isn't he? He looks just the age of a boy of five. Haruhi was pregnant before I left her wasn't she?" Kyouya was too blinded by his own anger to see Tamaki's face turning red.

"Exactly!" He shouted. "You finally got the point, did you?!"

"Tama-"

"No! You scared her away years ago and I lost five years of my godson's child! You know what she told me? She told me that she was going to tell you but you became so cold to her that she wasn't sure what to do anymore!"

Kyouya felt a pang in his heart. His fault…all of his fault… "Tamaki, please-"

"No! You don't know how hard I've been trying to forgive you for making her leave, but it's not working, Kyouya! Every time I see you, all I can think about is the way your hurt Haruhi! And here you are! You act as if you were the victim!"

He looked away, unable to face him anymore. "She could have at least told me" he said, unwilling to admit that he was wrong.

Tamaki snorted in laughter. "She tried to tell you! I'm sure she did!" His voice suddenly grew quiet. "I'm sure you realize that she would've been scared to tell you, especially with the way you were throwing her aside"

"But…" Why? Why had he pushed her away? They could have stayed together, if not out in the open then in secret. They could have still been with each other. He would have been able to be with her, holding her hand during Toujiku's…birth…Toujiku, his son.

His.

He was Toujiku's father. With that one thought, his heart shattered into millions of pieces.

"I'm warning you, Kyouya" He tore himself away from his thoughts as he looked back at Tamaki. "If you hurt her again…I don't know what I'll do to you!"

He watched the blonde storm out of the room angrily before walking into his room. He slowly closed the door and dropped himself onto his bed. Kyouya softly groaned as he heard the door open once more. "Kyouya darling!"

"_Kyouya?" _

"_Yes, sweetie?" _

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you? You look like hell"

"_Are you okay, love? You don't look so good" _

"_Oh I'm fine, Haruhi. No need to worry" _

Kyouya glanced at his supposed fiancée. The media knew her as a loving, caring woman. She'd do anything to help the sick. He wondered how exactly she got them all to believe that. After all, the whole of Japan thought of them as the perfect couple. He, a doctor, she a woman who wanted to help everyone. "I feel sick" He grunted.

"Ew! I'm getting out of here! Quick, where's your money so I won't get infected by whatever you have"

"_Kyouya! You're sick!" _

"_No, really!" A sneeze. _

"_Oh Kyouya, why didn't you tell me before" _

"_I didn't want you to worry, Haru-chan" _

"Stay away from my wallet and get out of the room!"

"Fine! Insensitive jerk!"

"_Of course I worry. You should have told me Kyouya. You know my motto" _

"_Oh what's that?"_

"_Handsome men aren't supposed to get sick"_

"And you're an idiotic whore, now get out!"

"Ugh! I hate you, Ootori Kyouya! I don't know what I ever saw in you! I can't wait to make you bankrupt!"

_Kyouya chuckled lowly and brought her down for a kiss. She struggled against him, laughing and groaning. _

"_Kyouya! Now I'm gonna get sick and no one will be able to take care of you!" _

"_I don't care. We'll be sick together." _

_She snuggled against his side, unable to leave him. "I love you Ootori Kyouya. I really don't know what you see in me. Now get some rest. I can't have the love of my life all sick and icky" She teased. _

The door slammed shut and there was a peaceful silence.

"Haruhi," He whispered brokenly.

"_Kyouya?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I stay sick with you? Forever?" _

_A low chuckled erupted from his throat. "Together and forever" _


	12. Imagine Me Without You

**AN: I don't own Ouran High Host Club. The song is called Imagine Me Without You by Jaci Velasquez. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybe…, -'-Xiyusissi-'-, PA0PU, Manufactured Guidelines, Tikitakakatua, and Black Firelight because their reviews make me get tinglies. Lol.**

**Chapter 12: Imagine Me Without You **

_Imagine me without you_

_I'd be lost and so confused_

_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid_

_Without you there to see me through _

* * *

Haruhi walked into Touji's slowly. Without waking the boy, she lay next to him and hugged him close to her body. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. A tear ran down her cheek and landed on the pillow. _'What if Kyouya was with us, Touji?' _She thought. _'What if we didn't have to leave Japan?' _He remained unresponsive. "Do you think Kyouya was really forced by his father to leave me?" She whispered. Touji snorted in his sleep. "Was that a yes or a no?" A snore.

Haruhi sighed. "I'm asking a sleeping boy for his opinion"

She kissed him one more time before leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry, Toujiku," She closed the door and leaned against it. "Maybe if I forced Kyouya to explain it, you would have had him from the start"

"Haru-chan?" She turned and looked at Mitsukuni. With a quiet sob, she walked into his arms. "Aw, Haru-chan, what's wrong?"

"Mitsukuni," She cried softly. "Do you think Kyouya was forced to leave me? What have I done? I should have stayed. At least he would have seen Toujiku"

Mitsukuni scratched his head before guiding her down to the kitchen. She sat on a stool and rested her head on the island, letting silent tears fall down from her eyes. When she looked back up, Hunny had come back with two cartons of ice cream and two spoons.

"Listen, Haru-chan" he said as he opened his own and dug into it. He stuffed some into his mouth and pointed his spoon at her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You did what you thought was right!"

"So Kyouya _was _forced?" she asked weakly.

Hunny frowned before nodding slowly. "It's very plausible. Ootori never had a tolerance for what he thought was…failure. Kyouya would represent him anywhere he went. It would be logical to Yoshio if he got rid of you, make Kyouya look good to the public"

"Because if Kyouya looked good, Yoshio would look good too"

"Exactly" She let her head fall to the table. Without looking, she reached out and scooped some ice cream out of Mitsukuni's carton. "Hey! That's mine!" he laughed. She chuckled softly before bringing her hand back and shoving the spoon into her mouth. Hunny sighed. "Haruhi, I'm not saying that you aren't good enough for Kyouya. You're deserve better, even!" He said firmly. "He should have told you what happened. It was wrong to push you away, like that"

She shook her head. "He had his reasons"

"No he didn't"

"Hunny-senpai, think. Obviously, Yoshio threatened me some how and Kyouya didn't like it. He had his reasons"

"…you're too forgiving"

A chuckle. The two turned and looked at Mori as he came into the kitchen. He pulled the girl up into a sitting posture before folding his hands on the table. "Why are you two eating ice cream in the morning?" he asked.

Haruhi smiled weekly. "It looks like night time, especially with this rain." With sudden resolution, she pushed her ice cream away and got up. "I have to go" She said quickly before running out of the room. Takashi shrugged when Hunny looked up at him.

They heard the door slam. "Did she even change out of her pajamas?"

* * *

Haruhi walked around, aimlessly. She looked down at what she was wearing. She had plaid pajama bottoms on with a baggy shirt. She had grabbed a long, black cardigan on the way out, so she didn't look that bad. She shivered a bit as the rain hit her. What was she thinking? 

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself out loud. "Running out into the rain. I'm such an idiot" She tugged on the hood as it started to slip backwards. Shaking the wetness off her forehead, she continued walking. Haruhi glanced at a limo that was passing her and her eyes widened as she saw a wave of water coming for her. She shielded her face with her hands as it hit her. She gasped at the feeling of cold water seeping through her clothes. The limo was slowly backing up and it came to an abrupt stop.

Haruhi looked up and glared at the door that was opening. An umbrella was stuck out of it and opened. She held her breath as she watched Taniguchi Sumire come out of the car. The girl stood in a relaxed posture, looking her up and down. Haruhi shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "What do you want, Taniguchi?" she spat.

Sumire raised an eyebrow and laughed at her appearance. "And I thought you couldn't sink any lower. What? Did Haninozuka and Morinozuka finally see you for the trash that you are? Decided to throw you out onto the streets?"

"You shouldn't be talking, Sumire" Haruhi said, finally taking a stand for herself. "You make it seem like- like" Haruhi closed her eyes. When she opened them, Sumire almost shivered at the fire in them. "Like Kyouya actually wanted you!"

The heiress looked taken aback. She narrowed her eyes and squeezed her hand into a fist. "What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

She scoffed. "Just what I said! You act as if Kyouya actually likes you, meanwhile all of us know that Ootori-"

"Shut up!"

"Yoshio forced him-"

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"To leave me and-"

"Shut your mouth, you commoner!"

"you think you're so special because you 'have' Kyouya now! You're a terrible person, Taniguchi!"

"I said shut up!"

"But you can tell he still loves me, can't you? He does, I know it, and when the time is right, he'll leave you and come back to me" Haruhi said confidently.

Sumire threw her umbrella to the ground and smacked Haruhi across the face. The woman gasped as Sumire took her chin into her hand turned her head to face her. Sumire raised a boney finger towards Haruhi's cheek and scratched it roughly. "Who told you about what Yoshio did?"

She smirked at the oblivious girl before pushing her away. "You just did. Of course my friends and I were getting suspicious, but we never confirmed it until now. Thanks, Sumire"

"Fujioka!" Sumire screeched as she watched the girl run down the street.

-----

Kyouya was walking through the room, back and forth from the dresser to the bed. After he dropped an arm full of clothes into the suitcase, he'd walk back and get more clothes. He stopped when he heard a door slam open, followed by an agitated scream. "Kyouya!" He heard Sumire shout. He cringed at the scratchy voice before searching the closet for more clothes. "Kyouya! Where are you?!" The bedroom door opened. "Kyou- what are you doing?"

Kyouya sighed and walked out of the walk-in closet. He opened his mouth to answer her but closed it quickly. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he looked at her. "You're…wet" He said. She growled. "As a dog!" He laughed.

"Kyouya!"

"Stop calling me that. It's Ootori to you"

"Kyouya, what is going on? Why are you packing clothes?"

He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're leaving? What? Why?! Where are you going to go?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Even if I was leaving, Sumire, you know that the Ootori housings extend to about every corner of Japan"

A pleasant silence reigned over the room until Sumire began speaking again. "What do you mean, 'if you were leaving'?" She nearly snarled.

"It's just what I said," He told her calmly. "If I was leaving, but I'm not. You've obviously been idiotic enough to not realize that we're in you're room"

She looked at her bed, girlish and neat. "What-"

"I'm not leaving." He said. "You are." With a quick push, she fell out of the room with a gasp.

"But Kyouya-"

"I had enough of you, Taniguchi" he drawled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the stairs. She squealed in anger.

"Let me go! I'm you're fiancée!"

"And don't you think it's odd that we haven't married for five years now? I'm sure my father is catching on to it"

"I thought you just needed time! Come on, Kyouya! We can work this-"

"There wasn't nor isn't even anything to work out, baka" He barked. "Get out of my house." He opened the front door and threw her out. He thrust the bag into her arms before slamming the door.

"Kyouya!" He heard her scream through the door. She banged it with her fists. With a satisfied grin, Kyouya knocked back.

"Goodbye, Sumire!"

* * *

Toujiku pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He picked up his next book, set it on the table, examined the picture and then grabbed his crayons to color them in. He began by tracing next to the black outlines so that he could color freely without worrying about coloring out of the lines. He frowned when he realized that he colored a 'Number Three' shape with blue when it was supposed to be colored with green. He shrugged. He'd just have to switch them around. 

Someone knocked on the front door of his ojisamas' house. He looked around, waiting for someone to get it; after all, he was only five. He wasn't supposed to open the doors. "Door!" He shouted before getting back to his drawing. The knock sounded again and he sighed. "Ojisama! Okaasan! Someone is knocking!" No one. "Auntie Éclair? Grandma Emily?!"

Another knock

Touji sighed in exasperation. "Do I have to do everything around here?" he muttered. He walked towards the door and opened it. A tall man stood outside. He had black hair and glasses. His hands were in his pocket and his eyebrows were raising as he saw who opened the door.

"Uh…hello…" He said to Touji. "You're Toujiku, right?"

Touji nodded. "Who're you?"

"Kyouya"

"Ootori?"

"Yes" Kyouya tilted his head, examining the boy. "Is your mother in?"

Touji glared at the floor. "I don't know. I've been calling for her to answer the door but SHE WON'T ANSWER ME!"

"Touji?! Are you okay?!" Kyouya heard.

"Oh now she comes."

"Fujioka Toujiku! What have I told you about answering doors?!"

"Well if you came before when I was calling all of you, I wouldn't have to answer it!" He said stubbornly. "It's interrupted my coloring time! Now my schedule is off balance!" He stormed back into the living room and plopped down on the floor. Haruhi scratched her head.

"He's five years old, how does he even know what schedule means?" she asked herself. "God I swear, he's just like-"

"Me?" Haruhi turned to look at the person at the door. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Kyouya" She squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I came here…to talk…"


	13. I Won't Go Home Without You

**AN: I don't own Ouran High Host Club. The song isn't mine either. It's called "Won't Go Home Without You" By Maroon five. Good grief, they are gods. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Drum roll please! Dedications for this chapter goes to….**

**ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybe… (Because I like how she wants to punish Sumire but doesn't know what to do)**

**Mvar22 (because that comment was enough to make up for millions that she could have missed)**

**Manufactured Guidelines (BECAUSE SHE'S GONNA ASPLODE WITH ANTICIPATION!)**

**Kiara Angel (Because I love her hyper giggles and squeals)**

**SunniDanni (hohohohoho!)**

**Blessed Obsession (For all the unnecessary but funny information) **

**Chapter Thirteen: Won't Go Home Without You**

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I many to make it through the night, _

* * *

They stared at each other uncomfortably. Haruhi folded her hands on her lap and narrowed her eyes, trying to think of a way to break the ice. Kyouya, on the other hand, trying to look calm and collected as he watched Toujiku color. He looked up at her with a small smile. "He's quite intelligent" She nodded in pride while Touji glanced up at being mentioned.

"Yes he is," She gulped. "He got it from his father"

Kyouya nodded slowly. "He would have, wouldn't he?"

She closed her eyes. "Kyouya…I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"No, I completely understand, Haruhi. I was just hoping that you would hear my part of this…ordeal out"

"Oh of course!"

He sighed. "You don't know how much that-"

"What's going on?" The two looked up and stared at Takashi. The tall man folded his arms and glared at Kyouya. "Why are you here?"

"I invited him in, Takashi" Haruhi hissed. "Where's Mitsukuni"

"I don't care" Kyouya's eyes widened. That had to be the first time he heard those words come from Takashi's mouth. Mori walked into the room and sat between the two. They bashfully looked away from him.

Mori, in satisfaction, leaned back and threw an arm around Haruhi. She glared at him and he shrugged nonchalantly. Rolling her eyes, she risked a glance at Kyouya, who looked right back at her. He gave a small smile before he felt a hand on his head. He looked up but growled as Mori turned his head away. "Don't look at her" He snapped.

"Takashi!" Haruhi scolded. "Toujiku, cover your ears"

The boy sniggered as he dropped his crayons. "Uncle Takashi is in trouble!" He said in a singsong voice. He covered his ears quickly and ducked under the table.

"What the hell is that matter with you?!" Haruhi chided.

Takashi shrugged. "Don't know."

"Takashi!"

He stood and stared Haruhi in the eyes. "If he hurts you again, go crying to Mitsukuni. Not me" He stalked out of the room and Touji came out from under the table. Kyouya was rubbing his knees nervously while Haruhi stood in the center of the room, shocked.

"Mama?" She looked down at her son. "Are you okay? What did Uncle Takashi do to you?" Haruhi shook her head and picked him up. She sat down, with him in his lap.

"He didn't do anything. He's just grumpy today"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here" Kyouya grumbled guiltily. "Maybe I should leave, Haruhi."

"No, no" She said. "You're right. We need to talk. Touji, can you stay with Mitsukuni" The boy nodded before grabbing his coloring book and crayons and running out of the room. Sudden silence befell and the two stared at each other awkwardly.

"I-" They started simultaneously. They grinned anxiously at each other. "No really-no you can-" Kyouya sighed and scratched his head.

"Why don't you go first, Haruhi?"

She cleared her throat before gripping her hand tightly. "Well…I- I was going to tell you about Toujiku. I swear. I didn't know how to tell you and then when I finally had the nerve to say it…"

"I left you," He said lamely. He looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. What I did was very childish. I should have at least given you an explanation of what was going on and-"

"Don't worry, Kyouya" She said softly. "Apparently, Éclair loves listening to conversations… yours and Sumire's specifically" he raised an eyebrow. She squirmed in her seat. "She said she heard you screaming at Sumire…about what your father did…"

"Oh," He said quietly.

"Yea"

"Hmm" He frowned. "Would it be…okay…if I gave you my side of the story?"

Haruhi nearly smiled. She never knew Kyouya to hesitate or stutter. "You know that I'll always here you out, Kyouya"

* * *

Mitsukuni elbowed Éclair lightly as they tried to listen to the conversation. "Be quiet!" He hissed. Emily nodded in agreement, shooting a glare at Éclair. The French woman huffed before crossing her arms and leaning on Hunny. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the other side of the door, glancing in frequently.

"What'd he say?" Éclair whispered.

"That Yoshio said he would destroy Haruhi's career"

Tamaki rolled his eyes from across the room. He had been voted to take care of Toujiku. His godson was humming on his lap, still coloring. "What's going on?" he asked.

"He told Haruhi how he was forced to leave her! Sumire and her family were part of the plan" Emily answered her son softly.

Kaoru laughed from on top of Hikaru. Haruhi was looking down at her hands by that time, silent tears coursing down her cheek. Kyouya had yet to notice since he was looking at anything but her.

"Whoa, wait? Did I just hear that right?" Kaoru asked in shock. Mitsukuni nodded excitedly.

"He just said that he was still in love with her!"

"How do they not hear us?" Emily laughed.

"I have no fricking idea!"

-----

Toujiku looked up at his godfather, adoringly. Tamaki looked back at him with a beaming smile. "Yes?" He asked. Toujiku shrugged.

"What are mommy and Ootori Kyouya talking about?"

Tamaki made a face. "Well…they're talking about a problem that had a few years ago"

"What was it?"

"Uh…well…" Tamaki shrugged. Why not? "See, you're mommy used to be with Kyouya, but something happened and they were torn apart from each other"

"What happened?"

"You're grandfather didn't like you're mommy, so he made forced Kyouya to leave her"

"Why didn't Kyouya stay?"

"Because your grandfather, who is Kyouya's father by the way, wanted to hurt mommy, and Kyouya didn't want that"

"If- If Kyouya's daddy is my grandfather, does that mean he's my daddy?"

"Ehehe" Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Oh Buddha, Haruhi was going to kill him. "Yea that's right. Kyouya is your daddy" Toujiku's eyes watered. Tamaki panicked. "Or not! He doesn't have to be your daddy!"

"Ojisama?"

"Yes?"

"I have a daddy now?"

"…yes?"

Touji smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around his godfather. "I have a daddy!" He whispered with a giggle. Tamaki chuckled. If Haruhi got mad at him, it would be worth it.

* * *

Kyouya felt the thick tension in the air as he finished his tale. He glanced at Haruhi. His eyes widened as he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Haruhi?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked in a pitiful sob. His heart broke at her words. Why hadn't he? Was it any easier, letting her go? No…not at all… "Kyouya," She started. "We could have thought of something! We could have done something, anything! Touji…Touji would have grown up with a father"

He covered his face with his hands in shame. "Haruhi, I know how much you love your work. I couldn't let him do that to you"

She stood quickly. Seeing the first thing on the table, she grabbed it and threw it towards a wall. Kyouya jumped in his seat.

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. The anger and frustration over the years… the hardship… "Screw my work! I don't care about being a lawyer if…" She broke down and let out harsh sobs. "If it meant loosing you, Kyouya"

His hands dropped, limp at his side as he stared up at her. She had a strong yet weak look in her eyes. "Haruhi," He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She fell to her knees in a sobbing heap and he quickly embraced her. "Please, Kyouya," She begged, not caring about pride or the way he treated her. He'd done it out of the goodness of his heart, after all. "Please don't leave me again"

His arms tightened as she cried on his chest. "Never. Sick together and forever, right?"

She let out a soft chuckle before she gasped for air once more. "Sick for always."

-----

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that if you don't take Sumire back into your house, your father will kill you"

"No, absolutely not! That's out of the question. I will not have that-that hag desecrating my mansion again"

Haruhi sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Kyouya, your father will obviously realize something is going on if you don't bring Sumire back into her house. Knowing that wretched woman, she probably went crying to your father already. It's only been a day. They could have given her housing for a night and waited till the morning for you to 'come back to your senses'." Kyouya laughed.

"Oh of course," He said stiffly. "Because everyone knows that I would choose Taniguchi over you"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh you would, would you?"

He nodded strongly. "She's such an…idiot. Why would I want anyone as smart as you? Then I couldn't manipulate my future wife"

Haruhi gasped and chuckled. "You're horrible, Kyouya!" She scolded, before turning around and fishing into the cabinets for cereal. "However, I do know one thing that you are _very_ good at manipulating me into"

He smirked before walking towards her seductively. "Oh and what's that?"

She giggled and stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "You, Mr. Ootori"

"Yes?" he asked, biting back a groan as her hot breath touched his ear.

"Are very, very good"

"Hmm?"

"At manipulating me"

Kyouya moaned quietly.

"Into doing your laundry"

His eyes opened as he stared down at her. "At what?" he asked.

Haruhi shrugged innocently. "Oh well, you know that I'm such a neat freak" She started "And yet you still left all your dirty clothes everywhere, which is quite shocking for someone like you" She turned back to her bowl and began pouring milk into it. "I swear, it's like you're doing it just so you wouldn't have to do your laundry"

He growled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll get back at you for that, Fujioka"

"I'm hoping so"

"Mommy!" Touji ran into the room and smiled. "Heya, daddy. Mommy, Ojisama stole Kari from me" His eyes suddenly widened and glistened with unshed tears. "He won't give it back, mommy" Haruhi sighed and slammed her spoon onto the table.

"Suou Tamaki!" she shouted before storming out of the kitchen. Toujiku and Kyouya waited for a minute before the older man jumped at his son and picked him up.

"Great job, Touji," He said. "Good, good. Tamaki actually went home last night"

Touji nodded as his father grabbed a jacket and ran out of the house.

"Now," He started. "I left your mother a letter on the table. I know she wouldn't let us be alone but we really do need Father-son bonding." He said. Touji giggled and kissed his father's cheek. "So where are we going?"

"Ice cream!"


	14. Dancing In The Moonlight

**AN: I don't own Ouran High Host Club. The song isn't mine either. It's by Toploader or King Harvest. (I like Toploader's version better)**

**CHAPTER DEDICATIONS! (HOORAY!):**

**Sasukegrl (because she loves me …giggle…)**

**BloodyHolly (because I'd love to see Taniguchi working in an ice cream truck. Ha!)**

**Mvar22 (because he/she's awesome for thinking that the reviews I have aren't enough)**

**Sexy-jess (because my story makes her teeth rot…in a good way…lmao! Awesome)**

**Manufactured Guidelines (he/she is on a roll here)**

**Blessed Obsession (because she/he short circuited and ran out of adjectives! Oh, why?!)**

**Iruka92 (because after screaming, she/he sniffs…and I like that…)**

**Chapter 14: Dancing In The Moonlight**

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

* * *

"Splendid! Splendid!" Yoshio laughed. Sumire was squealing happily, hugging Kyouya tightly. The man paled but not enough to show. "You're doing the right thing, my son" Yoshio said. "You're going to be a happy man one day. It was the right choice to let Sumire back into the house"

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm sure" He said stiffly. Sumire kissed his cheek and giggled flirtatiously.

"How about we go inside?" she asked quietly so Yoshio wouldn't hear. Unknown to her, the man had heard. Yoshio shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Well," he started. "I'll leave you be. Enjoy the rest of your day" he said cheerfully, leaving them to their alone time. Kyouya nearly grimaced as Sumire's hands ran down to the back of his pants. He groaned in disgust as she squeezed. Sumire, taking it the wrong way, giggled once more. "I-" he stopped himself from gagging before continuing his sentence. "I have to go to Tamaki's. He wanted to see me today"

She frowned. "Oh but-"

"Sorry, Tan-Sumire. I'll be back." He squirmed out of her grip. She batted her eyelashes at him. Looking around in confusion, he asked, "Did you want something?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

Kyouya kissed the tips of his fingers, brushed it against her lips quickly and ran out of the gates. He leaned against the wall and wiped his hand furiously on his shirt. "You know," He whipped around and smiled. "I'm going to have to cleanse you," Haruhi told him. "She put her dirty hands all over you. Now what am I going to do? Submerge you in water….hmm…bathe you with perfume?"

He chuckled lowly and threw an arm around her waist. "Where's Toujiku?"

"With Tamaki-senpai" She said.

"Are we going to get him now?"

"Yes. He can't wait to get ice cream with his father…AGAIN"

He flinched at her harsh tone. "We just needed some father-son bonding-"

She hummed in faux agreement.

"You aren't-"

"Never forgiving you" she answered before he questioned. He sighed.

"Who said you had to forgive? I'm just asking you stay with me?" She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling. He kissed her neck and her smile broke free. "Come on, Fujioka. Time to get the Shadow Prince"

"Why do you get to be Shadow King and Touji get to be Shadow Prince, but I can't be Shadow Queen?"

"Simple"

"Oh?"

"Because you're the sun that makes us shadows"

She snorted. "Wow, Ootori"

"What?" He laughed.

"That has to be the corniest thing I've ever heard!"

-----

_Touji skipped in his step, his mommy and daddy holding his hand. "Can we go to the beach?" he asked. Haruhi looked up at Kyouya. The man smiled softly. _

"_Of course we can." He told his son. Touji shouted in happiness. A bright smile lit up his face. "Come on," Kyouya laughed. "Let's get into the car. The day is still young. The driver can drive us up to the private beach" _

_Haruhi gasped. "But that's so far away from here" _

"_Not by much," Kyouya shrugged. "And the beach is even more beautiful at night. Come on, let's grab some clothes and go" _

Toujiku sighed. "I thought we were going to the beach" He whined.

"Young man," Kyouya warned. Touji sat up in his eat and took a quick bite out of his meal. "What did I tell you?" Haruhi almost laughed at the two. Touji sighed.

"That we were going to the beach after we ate dinner" his father nodded. "But daddy! The sun will be gone!"

"What else did I say?" Kyouya asked again, putting his fork down on a napkin.

"That the beach was prettier with the sun down"

"So we'll all be happy."

"But the dark is scary!"

Haruhi smiled at Kyouya. The man pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "We'll bring lanterns and a boom box so there is light and noise"

Touji yipped in excitement as he tried to finish his meal quickly. "Slow down or you'll choke" Haruhi laughed. Touji nodded as he slowed his pace. Kyouya took hold of her hand as he continued to eat his dinner. "What does Sumire think?" She asked quietly. Touji made a gagging sound at the name, something that his godfather taught him.

"Thinks I'm away for business" He said. "Called home before, left a message"

Haruhi shook her head. "You're evil"

"I know"

When dinner was done, Touji jumped out of his seat and ran up to a room to grab his things. Haruhi took some lanterns out of the cupboard while Kyouya went to get the battery operated boom box. When everyone was ready, they set out for the beach. Touji held onto his mother's hand tightly until the lanterns were lit all around them. He smiled up at Haruhi and she ruffled his hair. With a giggle, he ran towards the water. Kyouya followed him.

Haruhi sat on the sand and watched as the father and son jumped up when the water him them. She smiled and rested her head on the knees she hugged close to her body. She turned the stereo on and looked for a station that was playing an upbeat song. A few minutes later, the two came out of the water and hauled Haruhi to her feet.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Come on, mama!" Touji said. "Let's dance!"

Kyouya twirled her around and she danced against him. They laughed as their son started shaking his bottom in rhythm with the music. "Shake, shake" he sung quietly. Haruhi looked up at Kyouya who was rolling his eyes at his son's antics. He kept his arms around Haruhi's waist as the swayed back and forth together. Haruhi's arms snaked around his neck.

Touji continued to dance freely, not caring if the song was fast or not.

* * *

Sumire set her glass onto the table. She fingered the top so that it would make a ringing noise. "You're up?" a groggy voice said behind her. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. A chuckled erupted from behind her. The man tugged on her blanket. "Why don't you take that off and-"

"How about you go back to sleep?" she asked in annoyance.

The man frowned before falling back on the pillow. "That didn't seem to be your notion before, Taniguchi" He said coldly.

"Of course it wasn't," She snapped. "I needed relief. Now that I have it, no matter how..." She shuddered "horrible it was, I think you should leave"

The man shook his head as he got up and picked his jeans up off of the floor. "You know what, Sumire," He said.

"How about I humor you and let you go on with your little monologue" He glared at her back and threw an empty cigarette pack at the back of her head. "Hey!"

"Everything you've ever done to whoever this guy, is all gonna pour back down on you" He pulled his shirt down and buckled his belt. "I'm out of here"

"Get out, baka!" She screeched. He rolled his eyes.

"You can't actually say that when I already told you I was leaving. You need to calm down"

He slammed the door shut, leaving Sumire to her thoughts. The maids and butlers stared at him as he left through the front door. On his way out he bumped into an older man. "Who are you?" The man asked him. He sighed.

"Ono Kairi" He said. "Problem?"

"Yes there is a problem! I'm Ootori Yoshio. My son owns this mansion. Who are you and what are you doing here? Sumire said my son was out of town so it couldn't possibly be-"

"I slept with your son's fiancée" he said in a bored tone.

Yoshio froze. "You raped-"

"Of course I didn't! She's the one who jumped all over me." Pissed off and angry, Kairi got a sudden idea. "Do you know what she was telling me in there? Hmm?" He asked with a smirk. Yoshio eyed him. "Taniguchi said that she wanted to marry Kyouya because she wants to steal all of that money. Apparently, once she's got access to your vaults in the bank, she's going to run off somewhere."

Yoshio raised an eyebrow. "She wouldn't do that. She couldn't do that in the first place, with all of our guards."

Kairi snorted. "She doesn't care" He said. "She's going to bring about the downfall of your family. Scandals for all of you" Kairi gave a brief, sarcastic smile before walking away.

Yoshio looked into the house, unsure of what to do. "No," He convinced himself. "She wouldn't do that. He was probably here…picking up some paperwork from Kyouya's office" He entered with the most confident smile he could muster. "Sumire!"

* * *

Haruhi stared out the car window, watching the sun rise. She sighed sadly when the car stopped. It was back to another boring day. Kyouya helped her out and she hooked her arm into his. He carried Toujiku with his other arm. The boy nuzzled his cheek into the crook of his father's neck. Kyouya stared down at Haruhi lovingly. She smiled back, resting her head on his arm.

Kyouya closed his eyes in delight. "So this is what it feels like to have a family" he whispered to her. Touji's arms tightened around him. Haruhi kissed his muscles. He grinned happily as they walked up the path to Tamaki's house. They had promised to visit him after their little weekend away. Tamaki opened the door, waving his arms wildly.

Haruhi looked at her friend in confusion. She glanced up at Kyouya who had the same expression. "Go back!" Tamaki hissed as quietly as he could. "Go back! Hurry!"

"Suou, who's at the door?" Tamaki's eyes widened as his arms began flailing in the air, but it was too late. Kyouya stiffened as he saw his father walk next to his friend. Yoshio was staring at them in disbelief. Sumire came up behind him. She instantly began sobbing.

"Kyouya," Yoshio said in disappointment. "We came here to see if Tamaki knew where you were. Obviously, we have solved that matter"

"Father-"

"We should talk in private" The man said sternly.

Haruhi tugged on his shirt. Kyouya looked down. She opened her arms and with a reluctant sigh he passed Toujiku to her. Touji looked around wildly.

"Otosan?" he asked. "What's wrong?" Kyouya glanced at his father. Yoshio was staring at the young boy.

He patted his son's cheek. "Nothing's wrong. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Promise? You said you would take Okaasan and me to get more ice cream"

"Promise" He kissed their cheeks before walking over to his father. Sumire was glaring at him.

"Bastard" She growled. Yoshio raised a hand.

"I'll deal with him" He said.


	15. Father and Son

**AN: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song. The songs belongs to Cat Stevens**

**Chapter Dedications: TO EVERYONE BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF THEIR REVIEWS! (hehe. SunniDanni, again, makes me hold my sides in pain from laughing so hard)**

**Chapter 15: Father and Son**

_Now's not time to make a change_

_Just relax, take it easy_

_You're still young, that's your fault_

_There's so much you have to know_

_Find a girl, settle down, i__f you want you can marry_

_Look at me, I am old, __but I'm happy_

* * *

Kyouya's hands shook as he adjusted his kimono. He glanced at the door, anxiety rushing over him. Tamaki came in with a soft smile. "Ready?" He asked. Kyouya shook his head. 

"Absolutely not. I-I can't do this"

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "You're not going to be able to get out of this. You know your father"

"I'm not ready" Kyouya gripped the table for support. "Oh, god"

_Yoshio slammed the door closed, not caring that it wasn't his house. "What are you doing?" he hissed at his son. Kyouya rubbed his temple, looking down. _

"_I was spending time with my family" He sighed. Yoshio laughed harshly. _

"_And you're so sure that this is your son? That…scarlet women could have been impregnated by-"_

"_Father, are you really that blind?" He spat. "Toujiku looks exactly like me! If you can't see that, maybe you should observe the way he acts. I wouldn't be shocked if he was my clone"_

"_Cloning!" Yoshio said firmly. "She must have taken your DNA-" _

"_You're getting desperate now, Father" Kyouya almost laughed at him. _

Tamaki smiled. "There, now" He said proudly. "Mother looks handsome."

Kyouya snorted in laughter. Another knock sounded and the two looked at the door. Yoshio walked in, stiff and stern. "Is everything fine in here?"

The two nodded. "Hai" Kyouya said. "Why don't you wait outside?"

Yoshio sighed. "Kyouya I know that you're angry-"

"Father, leave"

He pushed his glasses up. "I'll go." He opened the door. "I just want to say…that I think this is the right thing"

"Well that's your own opinion"

"_Why? Why must you disobey me?! Sumire well be a great wife, a lot better than Fujioka" _

"_You're wrong. Haruhi will be a wonderful wife. Sumire is an annoying gold digger. I don't understand what you don't see!" _

"_I don't see an ideal woman in her, Kyouya. Think! You are choosing a woman who will spend the rest of her life with you. Would you really choose Haruhi over-"_

"_Without a doubt" _

Hikaru and Kaoru adjusted each other's kimonos. "We look mighty handsome don't we?" Kaoru asked.

He smiled at his twin. "When have we ever not?"

"Is the blushing bride excited about today?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't she be? She's marrying Ootori Kyouya. He's the most handsome and one of the richest men in Japan."

"They'll be content with each other"

Hikaru shook his head. "I disagree"

_Kyouya sat, his hands folded on his lap. Yoshio was staring at his son. "Tell me, what do you see in Fujioka that isn't in Sumire" _

_He stepped back uneasily as Kyouya gave a radiant smile. "Haruhi…she's kind. She's strong. She won't let anyone push her around. She's strong. She doesn't try to change me, like Sumire does. Haruhi is independent, and although she sometimes needs me, she doesn't rely on me fully. She likes being her own person. She's- she's also a very good mother" Yoshio was stoic. "I'm sure you don't know this. I used to always vent out my problems to her. Most of them were about you, to tell the truth" His father smirked. "The one thing that I didn't understand was that even though she knew you hated her and disapproved our relationship, she still defended you. All the time, every single time!" _

_Yoshio let out a low laugh. "Stop trying to turn me on this issue." _

_Kyouya stood and slammed his hands on Tamaki's desk. "Father!"_

_Yoshio nearly jumped out of his skin. Was this his Kyouya? Scolding him as if he were a child? _

"_I love her!" He said, his voice laced with pain. _

_Yoshio stared at his son. _

Tamaki tugged on the man's hair softly. "Time to go"

Kyouya nodded miserably. He walked out after the blond. Family members were standing on either side. Mustering up a tall stance, he held his arm out, waiting for his bride. She walked up to him, with a small smile. He forced a grin her way as the walked towards a little shrine.

"_You're going to marry to her" _

_Kyouya's eyes widened. "Father no, father please! I can't marry Sumire!" _

They prayed together to her ancestors when- "Wait!" She said. "I…I don't want to get married yet" She said meekly.

_Yoshio raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. When did I say you were marrying Taniguchi?"_

Kyouya let out a sigh. "Oh, thank god"

"Hey!" Haruhi laughed.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it lovingly. "You know that I love you, my Haruhi. I just don't want to rush anything. I mean, I'd love to marry you"

"But we'd like to get reacquainted with each other" Haruhi said, turning to their family.

Yoshio gave an exasperated sigh. "I would have thought you'd be happy about getting married to her!"

"I am!" Kyouya said firmly. "We just want to…"

"Like I said," Haruhi finished for him. "Get to know each other again"

Ranka frowned. "Just when I thought my little girl would be getting married finally"

"Dad," She hissed.

_Yoshio walked out of the room, his hand on Kyouya's back. The man was smiling broadly. Haruhi looked at them, wondering what was going on. Sumire cleared her throat and pushed the mother and son out of the way. Tamaki let out a cry as he rushed to catch them before they fell. "My daughter! Godson!" _

_"__So?" Sumire asked excitedly. "Did you set him straight?" _

"_Yes" Yoshio said happily. "And he set me straight too" _

"_Huh?" Haruhi asked. Touji glanced at his grandfather. _

_Sumire tilted her head. "What do you mean?" _

_Tamaki grinned when Kyouya nodded at him. "I'm getting married" He said reluctantly. Haruhi's eyes widened. _

_Sumire clapped her hands, squealing in delight. "Oh! I'm so happy!" _

"_So soon?" Haruhi asked. _

_She glanced at the girl. "What are you talking about? Shouldn't you…leave now?" _

"_I'm afraid so, Haruhi" Kyouya answered, ignoring the woman. "Father insists" _

_She glanced at Yoshio in shock. "But Toujiku and I just got back!" _

_Yoshio shook his head. "It's not a question. You love each other, don't you?" _

"_Of course I love him," Sumire laughed, hugging Kyouya. The man snorted. _

"_I wasn't talking to you" _

"

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Yoshio laughed, patting his son's back. "Are you ever going to marry the girl?"

Kyouya glared at him. "Of course I am" he snapped. "But I am not going to marry her when you tell me to. I want her to know that I'm not being forced by some old geezer to marry her"

"Old?!" He said in outrage. "Hardly. I'm young enough to-"

"Be my father which isn't young enough"

Yoshio shook his head. "Aren't we supposed to be getting Toujiku right now?"

"Oh, so now you change subjects when you don't have an answer?"

"I am trying to bond with my youngest son and all he does is jests" He muttered. Kyouya laughed.

"Come on. Haruhi is waiting for us to pick Touji up"

-----

Yoshio shifted uncomfortably as Toujiku stared up at him with his big brown eyes. "Is there something wrong?" He asked softly. Touji's eyes widened ever more as he shook his head. He swung his legs and licked his ice cream. "If there isn't something wrong, why are you staring at me?"

Touji giggled. "Why are you here with me and daddy?"

He glanced at the bathroom. Kyouya had left him alone with his grandson for a suspiciously long time. He cleared his throat and tried to smile at Touji. "Well, I want to get to know you"

"But you didn't want to know me before"

"Well now I do!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my grandson"

"Why?"

"I…" Yoshio stared. "Because… your father is my son"

"Why?"

"Because his mother is my wife"

"Why?"

"Because I love her?"

"Why?"

"Because I do!"

"Why did you hate mommy?"

He froze. "I…don't think I hated your mother…I just…disliked her"

"Why?!" Touji whined. "Mommy's so nice!"

"Well I didn't know that before," He sighed. "I judged her wrongfully"

A silence fell upon them. Touji let out a breath. "Why?"

"Toujiku" Someone snapped. The boy sat up as Kyouya sat down. "Stop playing games. Eat your ice cream"

He giggled and swung his legs again. "Why?" Kyouya was rather happy that he had changed his son's name a few days before as he said-

"Ootori Toujiku, I am warning you"

"Why?"

"Toujiku, that's enough"

"…"

"…"

"Why?"

Kyouya groaned and stuffed a rather large scoop of ice cream into his mouth to prevent him from screaming at his boy.


	16. Epilouge

**AN: I don't own anything. The song belongs to Louis Armstrong. **

**Sorry fellas but this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who supported me through the story. I hope you all loved it. (There is also a special part in this epilogue that is dedicated to a specific person. Hehehe. You'll know who you are)**

**I hope you guys don't get confused. The POV is sometimes in Touji's and then its in third. Thanks. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you _

My eyes were getting really heavy, I could feel it, but I didn't want to go to sleep. Mommy and Daddy just got back from their honeymoon. I wanted to stay up with them all night! They were away for so long! Did you know that Ojisama tried to feed me ice cream for dinner once? What kind of dinner is that? Mommy would be really mad at him, so I promised him that I wouldn't tell.

I would tell her anyway. That's what Uncle Tamaki gets for trying to make me eat Neapolitan ice cream for dinner.

"Go to sleep, son" I heard daddy say. I shake my head.

"You just got back"

Mommy laughs. "We'll talk to you tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep"

"But I have to tell you about Uncle-"

"You can tell us all about the fun you had with your godfather tomorrow" Daddy said sternly.

I frowned. My eyes were closed really tightly. "But he gave me ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner one day. That's not fun"

"What?!"

"Are you telling the truth?!"

"I'll kill him!"

"How could I even trust him with our son?!"

I heard them trying to get me to answer their questions. I'm too sleepy. I'll talk to them tomorrow.

_  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

Haruhi shook her head, brushing the hair out of Touji's eyes. "He's too much" she whispered. She glanced back at her husband. "Kyouya? Are you okay?"

"That baka tried to feed my child ice cream for a day? What kind of an idiot is he?!"

She sighed in annoyance. "Kyouya, we'll deal with him later. We just got home. We shouldn't be so angry already". They got up and walked out of Touji's room.

Kyouya snorted. "I think I have a right to be angry, and so do you! Touji doesn't like eating ice cream more than once in a day. He could have starved."

"I think you're missing the part where the meal was ice cream" Haruhi drawled.

"And that too!" Haruhi grabbed his face roughly, squeezing his cheeks. His face was worthy enough to be demoted from Shadow King to Fluffy Bear. His pouting lips began to move, muffled by her hands. "Whad're you doing?" he asked. She giggled, loosing her grip and kissing his pink lips softly.

"Let's go to our room" She whispered. He nodded in anticipation. "Don't even think about it, buddy. I barely got any sleep during our honeymoon. You are going to let me rest.

"Oh, Haruhi!"

"What?" She asked, letting go of him and walking on her own

"Just once more?"

"Kyouya!" She laughed.

"Please?"

"Hormonal, rich bastard!"

"The one and only"

"Oh, I'm sure there's more"

Tamaki sulked in his corner. He narrowed his eyes at Mother and Daughter. "You two don't love me anymore" He accused. Kyouya rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his friend. "You see! You see how you treat me!" he sobbed. Haruhi shook her head.

"Don't be an idiot, senpai. Of course we love you, but feeding our son ice cream for a full day is unforgivable and stupid."

"I thought he would like it! I didn't have any other food!"

"You're rich, idiot!" Kyouya sneered. "You could have bought him a lifetime of food so stop trying to make excuses"

"Well you're child isn't normal!" Tamaki cried. "What child wouldn't want to eat ice cream forever?"

"A responsible and intelligent one" Haruhi laughed.

"That's Toujiku for you" he grumbled.

"I heard that, Ojisama" Tamaki whipped around, whimpering, to see his godson on the steps. The boy pushed his glasses up and walked over, book in hand and crayons in the other. "You should really learn to lower your voices. It is uncivilized to shout as loud as you do"

"What five year old knows what 'uncivilized' means?!"

"My son, of course" Kyouya said proudly.

"You're son is abnormal!" Haruhi watched with suspicion as Toujiku glanced at his godfather quickly before staring at Kyouya. His big brown eyes were rimmed with unshed tears and his bottom lip trembled.

"Daddy…am I abnormal?"

Kyouya's eyes grew fiery as he growled fiercely at Tamaki. The man cowered. "Abnormal in a good way!"

Touji let out a wail as he ran into his father's arms. The two walked out of the room. Haruhi sighed. "Kyouya said that he could never be tricked by someone" She told her friend. Tamaki tilted his head. She smiled at him. "He was wrong. Touji has got him wrapped around his little finger. Just you watch. By tomorrow, that little manipulator is going to have a new toy"

"Or a dozen" he laughed. She giggled.

"I better catch up with them. I'll see you later, Tamaki"

"Goodbye, Haruhi!"

_  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world. _

I rolled my eyes when Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru came up to me. I KNEW that they were going to ask me to play the-

"GUESS WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" They shouted.

I sighed. "No"

"What?" Uncle Hikaru asked. "Why not?"

"Because it's too easy…and stupid"

"Stupid?!" Uncle Kaoru sputtered.

I nodded my head while coloring the bunny on my paper. Mommy and Daddy were probably waiting for my answer like ojisama, so I said "Very"

"What do you mean it's too easy?" They asked together. I giggled.

"You have different voices. Uncle Kaoru is about an inch shorter. While Uncle Hikaru's hair goes left, Uncle Kaoru's hair goes right. If you didn't notice before, when you throw your arms around each other, Uncle Hikaru's arm goes above Uncle Kaoru's because he's older and thinks he's more superior"

The two blinked at me. Daddy was hiding his face in mommy's belly because he was laughing really loudly. Mommy hid her mouth with her hand. "How does a five year old notice all of that? Only your mother could ever tell us apart. Not even the girls at the Host Club in high school could tell the difference"

I grinned up at them. "That's because mommy and I are smart. The girls at the Host Club only liked you because they thought you didn't have cooties. Only handsome people don't have cooties"

Ojisamas smiled brightly.

"Unless you were ugly before. Maybe they were completely blind because of your cooties"

Mommy and Daddy stared laughing really, really loudly. Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru huffed together.

_  
__The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by_

Touji skipped across, laughing happily. Haruhi laughed as Kyouya wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Touji raised his arms. Once Kyouya put his wife down, he picked his son up and placed him on his shoulders. The boy yipped in joy as he bounced up and down.

"Daddy!" He cried. "I might fall!"

"You won't fall," Kyouya assured him.

"He better not" Haruhi warned.

Kyouya grinned at her before grabbing hand. People smiled at them as they walked into town. "Where are we going first, mommy?" Touji asked. Haruhi glanced up at him with a smile.

"We're going to eat lunch."

"And then?"

"The park. We might even get ice cream on the way"

"Hooray!" He shouted. The people around them laughed. Touji blushed and hid his face in Kyouya's hair. ""Daddy, hurry up. Ootori's aren't supposed to turn red in front of people."

_  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you. _

Haruhi sat on the park bench, watching Kyouya dodge the little children to catch up with his son. She laughed happily as he tripped, trying not to hit a little girl. Touji skidded to a halt and ran back to see if his father was okay. When he was close enough, Kyouya grabbed him and began tickling his sides. "Kyouya! Don't go too hard on him!" She called out. She took a bag of candy out of her bag and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Nami, slow down!" Haruhi heard. "I know you're happy to be back here, but-" Haruhi stood quickly and turned around. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she saw her old college friend. The woman was looking around the park, a little baby in her arms. A panting man was walking towards her slowly.

"Nami?" She asked softly. Nami turned to her, with a smile. She froze slightly.

"…Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded slowly. Nami passed the baby to the man and walked towards her. "Hi"

"Oh, Haruhi!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Haruhi laughed as she hugged her back. "I was looking for you since I got back!"

"I moved away when you left!"

"Oh, Nami! I'm so sorry I didn't stay in touch"

Nami wiped the tears out of her eyes. "It's okay, Haruhi. I understand. That stupid Kyouya-"Someone cleared their throat. The two looked up and Nami's eyes widened. "Ootori?"

"In the flesh" He smirked. Nami raised her hands to her mouth with a gasp.

"You two got back together?" She asked. The two nodded. Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's hand and held it up, revealing the wedding ring. Nami frowned. "Why wasn't I invited?!" She whined. Haruhi laughed and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find you"

Kyouya scoffed. "My guards couldn't even find you. What did you do?" He asked.

She grinned. "I work in law, no?"

Haruhi smiled softly. "It's so good to see you again."

"Mommy?" Haruhi looked down at Toujiku. He had his hands behind his back and was swinging his body back and forth. "Who's that?"

Nami stared at the boy. "You…made a devil offspring?" She asked.

She nodded. "I was pregnant when I left"

She glared at Kyouya and smacked his arm. "No wonder why she left without telling anyone! It's your entire fault!" She bent down and smiled at the boy. "Why hey there, sweetheart. I'm your aunt Nami!" He giggled and hid behind his father.

"Nami?" She glanced back with a grin.

"Of course! Yes!" She exclaimed. She tugged the man over. "Haruhi, Ootori, this is my husband, Ayumu. This is our daughter, Aiko"

_  
I hear babies cry, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think t__o myself what a wonderful world_

Sumire growled angrily. "Stupid father," She muttered. "Thinking that I'm to spoiled and throwing me out on the stupid street just because I lost my engagement with that stupid Ootori." She looked around in embarrassment before she fixed her hat. The little children looked up at her with a smile before running to their parents. She watched them point at her, asking their mothers something. She rolled her eyes with a groan. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Taniguchi?" Sumire looked up and turned beet read. Ootori Kyouya and his family were staring at her in shock. She narrowed her eyes and glared at them. "You…you're…"

"Spit it out" She sneered.

"You're an ice cream vendor?" Haruhi laughed.

Sumire screeched in annoyance. She pushed the cart away and went running towards Haruhi, her nails poised for scratching. Haruhi froze in her spot, not knowing what to do.

Toujiku who was watching the scene, growled in anger. "Stay...away….from…my… MOMMY!" He yelled. Before Sumire could get to his mother, he threw a rock at her side. The woman fell onto the ground.

"Dear Buddha" Kyouya whispered as he gagged a bit. He picked his son up quickly.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, as they began running away from the screaming Sumire. Touji giggled and leaned towards his mommy.

_  
Yes, I think to myself_

"She fell into dog poopy"

_What a wonderful world._

* * *

**Hey, everyone. You like? I hope that special someone liked that scene with Sumire being the ice cream vendor. Your dreams have come true! Ehehe. **

**By the way, BloodyHolly had sent in a pretty conversation that I love and want to share with everyone. Here you go! **

_Kyouya: I didn't marry Sumire! Yes!  
Touji: Why?  
Kyouya: Because she's a ---  
Touji: Why?  
Kyouya: Because she takes my money  
Touji: Why?  
Kyouya: To be rich and flirt with gigolos.  
Touji: Why?  
Kyouya: So she can play with the guys'...things...  
Touji: Why?  
Kyouya: GOD KNOWS Toujiku  
Touji: Why?  
Kyouya: Because...because...ARGH! Eat your Ice-cream.  
Touji: Why?  
Kyouya: Because you're wasting my money.  
Yoshio: CORRECTION...MY MONEY..._

**Props to BloodyHolly, because that was wonderful. **


	17. Extra Chap

**Hey guys. It seems that I didn't write about Mori and Hunny in the epilogue, so here's a eensy little scene about them. **

_A Few Months Before The Wedding: _

Haruhi huffed as Mori crossed his arms in front of his chest. The man wasn't going to talk, she concluded.

"Mori" She drawled. He glanced at her. "Why are you so against my relationship with Kyoyua"

"Because he'll just hurt you again" He muttered.

Hunny rolld his eyes and stuffed his fork into his cake. He pointed it at them before sticking it in his mouth. "You know," he started. "You two are like brother and sister" The two looked at him questioningly. He pretended not to notice as he continued chomping down the strawberry shortcake. "You two always bicker, then you make up" He giggled. "And then when she needs your support the most, you turn your back. You know why?" Mori shrugged while Haruhi leaned in for the answer. "Because you love like brother and sister" Mitsukuni said in exasperation. "I thought that'd be obvious since my first sentance was about you two being like brother and sister!"

Haruhi glanced at Mori. He wouldn't like back.

"Sure," She glared. "Just like a brother."

Hunny nodded energetically. "Now you two...eat this cake as a sign of forgiveness" He took a whole cake from behind him and placed it in front of the two. "Haruhi, you get this have and Takashi gets this half"

She willingly took the fork from Mitsukuni's hand and took a piece out of the food. She brought it up to her lips slowly, making sure that Takashi was watching, and then bit into it. "Yummy" She moaned. "Tastes as good as friendship"

Mori snorted. "You should just listen to me. He's no good for you"

Hunny frowned. "Takashi, just eat your half of the- wait...can I have the cherry on the top...that's okay right? It adds a nice flavor to the cake and I was just wondering if I could have it and..." He looked down when his cousin narrowed his eyes at him. "Nevermind. You can have the cherry"

"Haruhi can have the cherry" He muttered.

With annoyance, the woman threw her fork across the room. Takashi remained stoic as he stared at her while Mitsukuni watched in apprehension. "That's it, Morinozuka Takashi!" She stood up and faced him. He backed away slightly. "You" She poked his shoulder. "Will" Smacking his head back, she turned quickly and picked the cake up. "Eat this!" With a swift movement, she scooped a large portion of it into her hands and smashed it into Takashi's face. Hunny's gasped as he tried to keep his laughter inside. Takashi's arms were slowly uncoiling from their crossed position.

"Haruhi" Hunny whispered, thinking that if he said her name loudly, he'd start laughing.

Takashi wiped the cake off his face and stared at her. She stood there resiliantly. "Eat it" She demanded. With a quick grin, he pulled her down and rubbed his cheeks against her. "Takashi!"

"You're going to pay, Fujioka!" He pinned her down and started tickling her, Hunny laughing on the side lines. The door opened slowly and a little boy peeked in.

Toujiku's eyes widened. "Daddy!" he screeched. "Mommy and Uncle Takashi are dirty and on top of each other!"


	18. AN

**Hey guys!**

**I'm happy to say I'm still getting a few reviews and messages from people because of this story here and there.**

**Some people have asked me to make a sequel, but I'm quiet undecided right now. This is just a little message to anyone who's wondering. I'm on the fence. **

**Also, I never thought that sequels did justice to the first story.**

**I love you all,**

**AG**


End file.
